Love Can Be Our Savior, or Our Demise
by MoreRoses
Summary: What would happen if Fred and George had another friend in their group, who went by the name of Rose? She is a year younger, American, and has a big mouth. I see laughter,and romance, as she learns some hidden facts about her past Draco/OC slightFred/oc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapt 1

Ding ding ding dong-ding, ding ding…..

"uuugh, bloody hell." I sighed.

The clock read eight in the morning, "way to bloody early." I muttered, covering my eyes with arm to make the light go away.

I leaned back onto my always welcoming pillow, entirely ready to sleep for a few more hours until a loud banging on my door disturbed me from going back to sleep like I had planned.

"Keep it down! I'd like to sleep!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which is amazingly loud if I do say so myself, and I do.

"That's too bad! You've got to catch the train in a few hours, and you've barley packed at all!"

"What train?" I asked, in a complete daze, barely registering who was even talking to me.

The door opened, and a mess of dark brown hair, nearly identical to mine, popped in followed by a head, and the rest of a 19 year old male body.

"The train that you take every year, to the same school, on the same day each time." He said this slowly, as though speaking to some sort of hearing impaired toddler.

I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he was talking about when it hit me, "The Hogwarts train!" I exclaimed, everything rushing back as my mind began to wake up along with the rest of me.

"Very good! Would you like a cookie?" I muttered as sweetly as I could manage.

"Yes I would." He answered thoughtfully, not even realizing there was no chance he was ever going to get a cookie, or any other sort of reward.

"That's too bad." He turned to leave and I stuck my tongue out at his retreating form and kicked off my many blankets.

I slowly slid off the bed and groggily walked over to my oak vanity, which I just had to place at the opposite end of my room. That would have to be fixed at some point while I was at Hogwarts. When I got there I sat down gingerly, attempting to stay relaxed and I looked into the mirror. Staring back was a heart shaped face, with chocolate brown eyes, and a lot of dark brown hair, that reached my shoulder blades and was filled with dead ends. My skin was pale as usual, but more like a cream color than stark white. But now that we were in England, this was the norm so I wasn't teased as much by friends.

Yeah, I didn't always live here. I used to live in America, Massachusetts to be exact. My name is Rose Williams, and I am a muggle born witch, or so we think. I'm adopted, I'm Native American apparently as well or at least partially, we probably wont over be completely sure. When I was little my brother would always say that it meant when I was older my feet would turn black, and if I was really bad id get covered in black spots. Needless to say I believed him and would check on this development rather often, until my parents told me the truth and he got in trouble. Ok, I've gotten side tracked again, I should fix that.

I pulled open a drawer in the vanity pulling out some of my makeup. I curled my lashes, I put on my brown mascara, and then I used my liquid dark brown eyeliner to make a thin line on my upper lid. Once that was done I used some clear lip gloss.

"Okay, that's done. Now for hair, an outfit, and pack. Nasty."

For my hair, well, I never really bother with it. I stay out of its business, and it doesn't attempt to strangle me in my sleep. So I combed it out, and I had this oil stuff, it was used to make my hair shiny, but I just liked the smell.

I decided to wear black flare jeans, a black cami, black 3 inch heels, a bright red belt, bright red hoop earrings, and since its was chilly, I got my bright red pea-coat. If you can't already tell, red is my favorite color. Even though I was inside, and the coat was wool, I put it on anyways because it was so comfy cozy.

Without paying much attention I did the rest of my packing, and lugged all of my things downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents.

After getting all my things into the living room I wandered into the dining room where my parents were. My mother, Doloris was drinking her nasty buttermilk, while reading her book. Dad, Joseph, was reading the times while trying to spread butter on his bagel at the same time. It was rather amusing to watch.

"Morning Rose, I see you decided to join us."

"Yeah, I thought you finally looked at your reflection too long and your mind turned to pudding." Dad said with a large smile on his face.

"At least I know I look in the mirror, judging by the shape your hair is in it looks like you've never seen a mirror in years." I replied critically.

"Stop you two, I didn't realize I had three children." Mom finally snapped, watching everyone warningly.

Not much else happened after that, and when it was 10 my brother and I left for the train. It was a long drive which mainly consisted of me pestering my brother with my constant babbling. Which I just realized I haven't described him,

He isn't my biological brother, but we look like it with hair that's the same color. His name is Henry Williams. He's a freaking giant at the massive height of 5'11, with light blue eyes, and fairly tan skin. He's sarcastic, I guess you'd call him a player, and he nearly lives and breathes soccer, or what the Europeans call foot ball. That had me so confused when we first got here and tried getting tickets for a local soccer game.

When we got to the train station we said our goodbyes, and I took my things and walked to station 9 and 3/4s. My cat Celeste was staring at me the entire time, which was only a little creepy, ok, really creepy. But hey, she is a very creepy cat. When I got there I saw a patch of blonde hair, and upon further inspection, realized it was Draco Malfoy. I didn't know him personally, but he had a reputation around the school. As did quite a few other Slytherins. I was a year above him, but I was still I Gryffindor so I could count on a snide comment.

I held my head high and strutted, yes that's right, I strutted. I made my way to the wall and brushed right past him, and would have made it without any mishaps had somebody not grabbed my arm and forced me to stop.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled, annoyed and ready to argue. Probably not a very good trait, but then again I was not known for thinking things through.

I turned around and saw Draco staring at me. "What do you want fourth year?" this sounded odd to anyone around us since he had about a foot of height on me, but I couldn't help that I was rather short, I was still waiting for a growth spurt.

"Oh, such harsh words from a mud blood." He sneered cruelly, eyeing me with distaste.

"Who knew slytherins could form proper sentences, congratulations, you're out of the stone age. Now let go of my arm or else." I said grinning up at him, proud of my witty remark that I had been planning to use since I saw him on the platform.

He simply chuckled and shoved me through the barrier with my things. I very nearly tripped on the other side, but regained my balance once he stepped through, with a crony of his taking his stuff to the train for him. I ignored him and kept walking, with him following, making snide remarks the entire time. I got onto the train and right when he was in the middle of a sentence I spun around and backhanded him right in the face.

"Keep talking and I will personally see to it that you never live to please a woman in your life time!" I said angrily, but hoping somebody was around to help since even I knew better than to tick off a malfoy. Or at least I knew that most of the time.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that you filthy-"

He didn't finish his sentence since two tall red heads appeared on each side of him.

"Well well George, what have we here?" said one voice.

"I'm not sure Fred, but it looks like a volunteer to test out our newest invention." Another added with a sinister tone.

At this Draco paled, shoved the two and said, "Just you wait until my father hears of this!"

"Just you wait until you trip over that suitcase." I said, a smile growing on my face.

"Wha-"and like clockwork he tripped over some first years things and groaned in frustration.

The twins and I laughed like crazy at this, and turned into one of the compartments. Fred took my things as I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest.

The twins had bother really dedicated themselves to growing out there hair, and I dare say that I very much approved of the look. Despite the attempts of their loving mother to groom them into civilized teenage boys, they rebelled at every step of the way. I sympathized with the poor woman, even though I was still happy the two were the way they were.

"Somebody's knickers are in a twist." Fred said smirking at me, nudging me with his foot.

"If so then you better go to the bathroom and fix them." I retorted quickly, looing out the window at the scenery.

"George, when did our little rosie-kins get so cruel?"

"I don't know Fred. Maybe she has been secretly hanging out with Malfoy." George said with a raised eyebrow. "Oh dear, I always had an inkling that our little girl would turn over to the dark side eventually"

"Right you are my dear brother." Fred added with a nod.

I simply ignored the two redheads and proceeded to curl up into a ball for a nice, quiet nap. It didn't take long, for sleep to finally embrace me. The last thing I noticed was somebody sitting next to me, and pulling me closer to them.

PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IM BEING APPRECIATED! ITS ALSO JUST NICE TO GET A REVIEW AND ITS COURTEOUS :3 HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke some time later still on the train, at least, I'm pretty sure it's the train since I felt as though my body were in motion and could hear voices all around me. I opened my eyes slightly and recognized the cozy little compartment but with a few slight altercations. Instead of just Fred and George being in the compartment with me, there was Lee, Katy, Ashley and Angelina. And instead of leaning against the cold window, I was on some bodies shoulder. 'hmm, wish this was the first time this had happened.'

"Hey look who got up, it's sleeping beauty" Lee said smiling over at me jovially.

"Wow Lee, I haven't heard that one before" I murmured sleepily into Fred's always available shoulder.

"Tough talk for somebody whose eyes aren't open." He replied, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sod off before a pancake flies up your nose and causes you to look rather unfortunate."

I lifted my head from Fred's shoulder slowly and looked around sleepily. "How the hell are you all fitting in here?" I wondered out loud.

"These compartments fit eight people." Answered one of the many new females.

I looked around counted, "well I'll be Merlin's hat."

Everyone laughed and went back to their earlier conversations that I had so nicely disturbed. I looked out the window for a minute watching the passing country scenery as I gradually started to wake up a bit. I turned my head back to everyone and watched them all interact with each other until I heard my name mentioned. "Hey, I heard my name in a conversation that I'm not being included in. what is wrong with that picture?" I inquired testily.

"Easy love, we were simply telling everyone how we saved your little arse from Malfoy." George said as he reached over to pat my knee.

"Oh please I could have taken him." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning into my seat.

"That's not what it looked like from where we were standing" Fred replied, looking at me out of the corner of his eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever, I'm still too tired to argue." I said, yawning to prove my point.

"Come on rose, let's leave these idiots for a bit and change into our uniforms. I think we're getting close to the school." Angelina said while standing up from her seat and straightening out her trousers..

"Aye aye captain." I stood up and grabbed my bag that was containing my uniform and walked out of the compartment with the other girls. The way there we were joking around and laughing about the boys while also catching up on what we had each done over the summer that hadn't we been able to be mentioned in our letters. I said hi to a few people on the way that were in my year when we got to the dressing rooms and found some stalls.

"And then he turned nearly green and ran to the bathroom faster than a nimbus 2001."

"Why did Fred eat that thing anyways?"

"How should I know what he was thinking?"

I was sharing a story about how Fred had eaten a pumpkin pasty that I had found under the couch when we were ten and he popped it into his mouth, of course this resulted in quite the nasty reunion with the toilet a few hours later.

"He was sick for a week!" I added through my laughter.

"You two seemed really cozy just now before we left." Katy said, eyeing me closely.

"Shut up Katy, you say that every year, and its getting rather old." I said, rolling my eyes. Fred and I were close, that was all. Plus I really needed to focus on my grades rather than boys, after all, this was school not the mall.

"That's because every year it's true. You shouldn't deny the vibes you two are giving each other."

"Today you see vibes, tomorrow you'll be hearing voices. Should I send an owl to psych center?" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a sympathetic gaze.

There was a mutual agreement that Katy only brought up that particular subject once a month. Maybe not so much mutual as it was I had reminded her I knew where she lived, and that I played with matches, and could cry on command. Ill let you put everything together.

The others walked out of their stalls too and we all went back to the compartment together, while discussing the most recent quidditch cup events. we opened the door to find the guys changing into their uniforms. "Bloody hell! Don't people know anymore?" Lee cried.

"No, that got old. It's a lot more fun to barge in." Angela said smartly, not quite looking George in eyes.

We all laughed and closed the doors and stood outside the compartment waiting for them to finish.

Before they finished the train arrived at Hogwarts.

"Hmm, that was convenient." I remarked.

We all got off the train and found an empty carriage. The whole way to Hogwarts was spent talking about our summers and catching up. The guys got their own carriage since we wouldn't let them onto our carriage.

We got there, and just like every year the view was breathe taking and I stood in awe for a couple seconds before rushing to find Percy. I had a system that I had started since percy was always friends with the prefects, and head boys and girls which meant he knew the passwords, and I could skip the whole hat ceremony to get first dibs on beds.

Looking around I spotted Percy and ran over.

"Hey Percy, password please?" I asked, immediately noting my accidental use of alliteration and mentally high fiving myself for it.

"Why should I tell you?" he said, defiantly as he looked down at me.

"Because you do every year."

"That may be true but it's not ethical and it stops tonight." He said, his tone laced with an air of finality.

"Please with sugar on top? Ill get the twins to respect you a bit more and not go through with the next two pranks they have planned for you."

This caught his attention and he grimaced as he said, "mandrake root"

"Thanks percy! I owe you!"

I ran to the school and made my way to the common room. I got to the fat lady totally out of breathe and panting heavily.

"Hello Rose! It's so nice to see you, would you like to hear me sing? I've been working on my soprano all year long." She gloated, holding a glass readily in her hand.

"I would love to, but not right now. Mandrake root."

"Correct, goodbye dear, I hope to demonstrate to you later."

"of course." I said, nodding and making my way quickly through the portrait hole.

I got inside and took a look around smiling, the room was always so cozy and comfortable with all of the red and gold upholstery and a warm candle lit glow. I ran up the winding stairs and looked for the room that had my name on it. I found it and pushed the heavy wooden door open when something quickly ran past my legs. I looked up and saw Celeste sitting on one of the beds. "Hey pretty girl."

She just stared at me blankly

"Have I ever mentioned that you creep me out?" I questioned, smiling goofily at her.

"Mroooow."

"ok, that's not creepy at all." I murmured, looking at her suspiciously.

I walked over to the bed, and since it was right next to the bathroom I figured it was the best place to be during the morning bathroom rush.

"I hereby claim this bed in the name of me."

I found my bag on one of the other beds, switched it with the stuff on the bed I chose, and worked on changing into my pj's.

"Merlin im tired. I shouldn't have stayed up for 2 days strait at Emma's."

I felt extremely tired, probably why I had fallen asleep on the train. I slipped on my favorite pair of silk pajama pants and cotton tee-shirt and crawled into the bed. Celeste walked over and curled up right behind my head. I could feel her purring and smiled. She always knew how to help me sleep, just another creepy factor to add to her list. Closing my eyes I began to slip away in sleep, when a pair of ice blue eyes stared at me in my mind, looking into my soul.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I CANNOT BEGIN TO EXPLAIN THE IMPORTANCE OF REVIEWS! I PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO THESE AND WOULD LOVE TO GET FEEDBACK, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! AND I HOPE YOUR ALL ENJOYING YOURSELVES ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_Chomp_

"Ouch!"

I jumped from the bed and gripped my right shoulder tightly in pain. "You stupid cat! Do you have to bloody attack me every morning!" I whispered harshly at the grey tabby cat who just gazed lazily in my general direction, though looking very satisfied.

This was a daily occurrence. When I first got my letter to Hogwarts, and began to attend as a first year, I had a difficult time getting up on time. This meant I couldn't give Celeste treats before class. She learned that if she bit me every morning at the same time id get up and feed her. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was still asleep and that I hadn't woken them up. I slowly walked over to my trunk and got out my things. I checked the time, six in the morning. 'Damn.'

I ran into the bathroom brushed my teeth and all that, then proceeded to lotion up. I showered at night because I liked the look my hair had in the morning, and I was too lazy to blow dry it. Inadvertently this gave me shiny hair. As I rubbed the lotion the scent of green apples filled the room. It brought me memories of my grandmother. She was the nicest lady you could meet. She had apple trees in her backyard, with so many different kinds. They ranged from red, to green, and yellow. Her favorite were the green ones, and her home always smelled of the perfume she would make with them. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek at her memory. She had died two years ago in a drunk driving accident. Some college kid slammed into her on the highway and her car skidded off the road into a ditch.

I shook my head rapidly as though the shale the memories from my mind and finished up the lotion. Brushed out my hair, curled my lashes and use mascara. I figured I would use some cheeck stain just to switch things up. Once I was finished I changed into the uniform and the same shoes as yesterday.

I left the bathroom and tossed Celeste some kitty treats. She immediately began to chow down on them as though she had never eaten a day in her life.

"Fatty." I growled at her, still feeling the pain from her previous assault.

She hissed at me and I slowly backed up a little and began to wake up the girls. This resulted in a few pillows to the face and being kicked in the gut at least twice. This was a dangerous job we decided would go to the first person who woke up every morning. And since Celeste got smart it was always me.

After I awoke everyone all the girls began to rush to the bathrooms for showers and access to the mirrors. It was always a sight to watch them with their hair curlers, robes, hair brushes and everything fighting to get through the doors and get presentable for whatever reasons they had that day.

After about two hours of primping and beautifying Katy, Angelina and Ashley were ready to go to breakfast. Once down there I said goodbye and walked to some friends that were in my year.

"Hey chickadees and Chico-dumplings. How did you all sleep?" I asked cheerily, finally having woken up and accepting that it was time to start the day and get things done.

I got a lot off mumbled responses and the finger from most of them.

"Tsk tsk. That isn't very polite Anthony." I chided, sitting down on one of the benches.

"Who asked you?" he hissed, barely looking up from his bacon and toast as his sandy blonde hair hid his eyes from the rest of the world.

"The waffle king. That's who."

"The waffle king said he isn't on speaking terms with you."

"Yes he is, I invented him." I said matter of factly.

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!"

"There we go, doesn't it feel nice to be fully awake?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me and adore me. You wish you could see me everyday so that you could bask in the glorious wonderfulness that is me." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Careful love dove, wouldn't want to pop that head of yours on your cutlery" my friend Josephine said smirking at me.

"Oops, that was a close one. Thank you for saving my beloved ego."

I rested my head on her shoulder since she was right next to me. At least until she began yelling about the weight of my inflated head crushing her.

Apart from this, breakfast went by rather uneventfully until our time tables were passed out.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled out.

I looked up and say McGonagall lift her eyebrows at me.

"Isn't it a little early to be on your way to detention ?"

"It's never too early to receive detention from the best teacher at Hogwarts." I said while batting my eyes lashes dramatically.

"Well if that is the case than you have detention today after dinner with professor Snape. Congratulations on your new record." She said dryly.

"Oh my Merlin, this is a dream come true I would (sniff) like to thank my parents, and-"

Before I finished Anthony clamped his hand over my mouth.

"So what is so wrong with your timetable that you had to receive detention?"

"We are grouped together with slytherins. And the fourth years, from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"That does kind of suck. But barley anyone takes divination. They probably grouped everyone together to get a normal size class, and they keep pairing Gryffindor with slytherin to teach tolerance among houses." Taylor said, running a hand through his light brown hair, looking up at me tiredly through some very lovely hazel eyes.

"Whatever. I have that class tomorrow so I can live I suppose."

About five minutes later it was time for classes to starts. The entire day was filled with goofing off with friends, and meeting up with Fred and George in the hallways. I also sat with them at lunch to catch up on what was happening. And they caught me up on the tri-wizard tournament that my friends from breaky neglected to inform me about. Truthfully I wasn't that excited. I was more interested in watching Fred and George attempt to fool the judge since they weren't old enough to participate. Other than that this was no different than a quiditch match.

It wasn't long until dinner time. I knew professor M was serious, so I knew I still had detention. It didn't mean I actually wanted to go. Snape really hated me. I was on the same level as harry potter as far as he was concerned. No idea why though. Oh well, not my problem. Ok, maybe it was my problem. Still didn't mean I had to think about it or dwell on it.

I reached across the table and took Georges slice of pie and bit into it.

"You do know that the pie is right across from you right?"

"Yes"

"Do you it is closer than my plate?" he said, his eyebrow beginning to twitch, something he developed after hitting puberty I noticed.

"Im fully aware."

"Then why did you take my pie?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging, chewing thoughtfully on the pie in question.

"Ok, as long as there is a reason."

After that I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw everyone around me quiet down immediately and stare.

"A giant grease monkey is right behind me. Isn't there." It was more of a statement than a question, and the smirks I received form Fred and George confirmed it.

", I believe it is time for detention. And I'm sure your, 'comedy' will fit right in with the rest of disgusting goo and sludge that you will find in the cauldrons." He said nasally, while I hoped and prayed he would remove his hands before the oil he seemed to ooze would infect me with "snape-ism"

"Aw snapey, you know I'm just kidding. Are we cool? Cool like cucumbers? Coolio cheerios?"

He simply glared and began to walk away, finally to my relief removing his hands from my bubble.

"See you later mates. If im alive." I added as an after thought.

I followed snape to his classroom and walked in. I saw all the dirty cauldrons lined up and stacked right next to each other and grimaced.

"Hand over the wand."

"But, it's my baby." I said, appalled that I would have to clean them all by hand like at home.

"Hand it over." He said again more brusquely.

"Fine." I groaned dramatically, making a show of handing it over and sighing, relishing the opportunity to be the center of attention.

"Now since I don't have any reason to stay and watch over you like a babysitter, I shall have my star pupil make sure you do as you were told. Draco, please hold on to wand for her."

"With pleasure."

I don't think my jaw could have fallen down any lower at the point.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL GUYS! REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

This is gonna be a short chapter, sorry. =( I just have a few things to say, so far ive been happy with this account. But this is just an experiment. Im planning to keep it though, ive just decided. And I love reviews so if you have a problem and want it fixed feel free to tell me. if you really like something and want to see more of it, id love to hear from you. ^_^ review and Draco will love you forever.

Draco: who agreed on that?

Me:you did.

Draci: I don't have to do what you tell me.

Me:you do if you don't want me to turn this into a draco/harry fanfiction.

Draco: fine

"Now I expect you to behave whilst in my absence. And you will not leave this room until all these cauldrons are clean enough for even the likes of you to eat out of." Snape commanded, eyeing the both of us, making sure we understood the rules.

"Sure thing." I replied through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to just stomp out and break everything that dared to be in my way at the time.

"Good. Now Draco, keep her in line." He said smugly as he looked from Draco to me once again.

"You can count on it." Draco replied happily. Damn brownnoser.

"alright." Snape took one last glare at me and glided out of the room. 'Wish I could do that.'

I swiftly turned away from Draco, grabbed a cauldron and some cleaning supplies and started to scrub away at the built up grime and filth. I was fully aware when Draco stood behind me and literally hovered over my shoulder annoyingly. I looked up for a minute and realized his gaze wasn't on the pot at this point. I looked down and saw he could clearly stare down my shirt and get a pretty good look at my bra! I had forgotten that at dinner I had unbuttoned the tope three buttons since it was so bloody hot with all the bloody candles floating around.

"You pervert!" I stood up and backed away re-buttoning my shirt and glaring at him with flushed cheeks and bruised dignity.

"How am I a pervert?" he said while smirking, even though he was five seconds away from having a nice long meeting with my fist.

"You know why!" I said, stomping my foot and feeling my hands curl up into fists, hoping this would be the day I would grow a few more inches and manage to intimidate people.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" he drawled, looking at me lazily and with a hint of distaste.

I didn't say anything and just huffed, one detention with him was entirely bad. In my mind I was cursing him and his family in multiple languages. I went back to work once I had cooled off and Draco kept his distance, which wouldn't be too much to expect considering he hates Gryffindor's and all that.

Dracos pov

I watched Williams clean the cauldron with a bored look on my face. Though inside I wasn't as bored as I was portraying myself to be to anyone observing.

'i wonder what bra size she is.' I thought, craning my neck slightly to see better.

'Why do you care?'

'I am I male aren't i?'

'She is a mudblood. And she is Gryffindor. She is simply filth.'

'you think she is a c?'

'Bloody hell your hopeless.'

'whatever.' Was I seriously arguing with myself over a Griffendor?

I went back to watching her, she tossed her hair and I had to admit I was mildly attracted to her. I had noticed before that she was a looker. I would be lying if I said she wasn't. Her creamy skin, long chocolate brown hair that looked like it would be incredibly soft to the touch, her smile, and it helped that she had the figure that could keep any guys attention. She wasn't gorgeous, but she was above average in her appearance. She was appealing, but it was probably her charm and happiness that made her seem much more attractive than she looked. Now that friend of hers Josephine, she was gorgeous. Long blonde hair, hazel eyes, slim with legs that went forever. But she seemed rather dull. She was perky and all, but compared to Rose, wait. Why am I thinking so hard on this! Rose is a good for nothing Gryffindor, and a mudblood. If anything were to happen it would be a one night stand, and that's it.

Youre in serious denial.

But I was dating pansy. I don't even know why at this point though, she was about as appealing as a sack of potatoes, dim as a smashed light bulb, and had no personality. I suppose she did have one of the purest bloodlines near mine

I looked over to Rose again and saw she was almost halfway done. For some reason I didn't want the detention to end, and this was not the time to start questioning things, I just wanted to act on instinct. Something I really hadn't don't in awhile, everything was carefully planned and thought out, following my gut one time wouldn't change anything or mess up my life. So I decided to stir things up.

"Would you like your wand back?" I asked, watching her response carefully.

"What?" she said, turning around to look at me, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Do you want your wand?" 'are all girls this stupid?' I asked myself, feeling annoyed, but still wanting to see what I could make her do.

"Yeah but you're not going to give it to me." she said, jutting her hip to the side and crossing her arms and she stared up at me. in the light I could see she had very soft looking lips.

"I will. I promise." I said, growing bored of the conversation, it was starting to look like a waste of time.

She stared at me for a few minutes, then she seemed to decide she had nothing to lose. She got up and walked over to me quickly and held out her hand expectantly.

"But you have to do something first." I added, raising an eyebrow, watching her face twist up in an annoyed fashion.

"Like what?" she demanded, rolling her eyes.

"You have to be able to take it from me."

I then lifted it high above my head, much out of her reach.

"You bastard." She grumbled, looking up at her wand, expression unreadable.

"I'm pretty sure my parents were married when I was conceived." I replied, watching her face redden.

She reached up for the wand and realized it was futile. Then she got this look in her eyes. Next thing I knew my abdomen hurt like hell and she had her wand. She turned to walk away when I stood up, grabbed her and shoved her hard against the wall. She looked genuinely frightened when she looked at me. I felt something and I didn't like it, it felt like guilt, but why would I feel guilty? I hadn't really done anything. I didn't want her to be scared though, even if her total vulnerability was rather appealing at the moment.

We were each looking into each other's eyes just having a stare off, I didn't want to lose this power I had over her, it was thrilling. We weren't glaring, just, looking into each other's eyes seeing who would back down first. That's when our lips connected and all the thoughts that I had had about what I would be like to feel those soft lips against mine were confirmed.

My pov

It was as though I became super aware of everything in my surroundings. I could feel so many tingly sensations in my lips and I felt my knees going weak. It was like no other kiss I had felt before. Perhaps it was the passion from all the anger that had pent up from arguing, perhaps it had been awhile since either of us had snogged anyone and all of the lust had built up. Who knows, all I knew was that I didn't want it to end and it was probably the latter of the two since there was no way this could happen under normal circumstances. Not in a million years.

REVIEW MY DARLINGS! REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello chicos and chickadees, I regret to inform you that I won't be updating again until possibly Sunday. I have projects to work on and birthday parties, plus dress shopping for homecoming and the fall ball, etc. = ( but I leave you with this chapter, and I will post 4 chapters on Monday to make up for it! Anyhow, here you go!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I never wanted it to end. It felt like our bodies were made to be together like this, and that our lips had been destined for such a connection. But as my knees began to weaken and my heart rate started to quicken, I could feel a connection with Draco….

'I'm kissing Draco Malfoy'

My eyelids flew open and I saw Draco with his eyelids shut, and noticed his hands had moved to my hips. 'How did I not notice that?'

I didn't break the kiss, I was far to into it, and put my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away. His eyes opened and he looked at me. His eyes were foggy, and I could only assume mine were as well.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was, um." I couldn't even put sentences together.

"It was great."

"Yeah, what now."

"I don't know."

I had never seen Draco like this. Granted I never really saw that much of him in the first place. I didn't see that many younger students. Oh crap, I just snogged a fourth year. Sure age was just a number but I mean, I didn't think I was really one for dating a younger guy. My only other boyfriend that I had had was 2 years older.

Draco's pov

I couldn't believe what I had just done. My brain was still trying to catch up. She was a mudblood, and a Gryffindor! But even so why did I have to keep bringing it up to myself? Oh yeah, to remind me she was off limits. But even I couldn't say that that wasn't the best time id ever had with a girl in, well, ever.

'**You cannot associate yourself with this filth. It would ruin your reputation.'**

'I know already!'

'**Then you know what to do.'**

I did know what to do, but I didn't want to. I was Draco malfoy! I could do whatever I want, whenever I want, with whomever I want.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked her. Her nose wrinkled in thought. It was pretty cute.

"Im really not sure."

"How about," I leaned closer and used my right hand to lift up her chin, "we go back to what we were doing, and see what happens."

My pov

My eyes widened and I felt him press his lips against mine again. I was so tempted to just bring my hands up and run them through his hair, and kiss him like I wasn't going to live another day, but my mind had caught up with me and I began to think.

I pushed him away again and rather breathlessly I replied, "Snape will be back any minute, and I have to clean up all those cauldrons.

"No you don't." he said while grabbing his wand and murmuring something. The cauldrons were all cleaned and stacked neatly. He then flicked his wand and the door locked.

"He's a teacher, he can unlock a door."

"It will give us some time."

"How are you going to explain having the door locked?"

"Didn't you hear im his star pupil."

"Star pupil my arse. I do believe that I scored higher than you did on the exam he gave us last year."

"Pure luck."

The entire time we had been smiling, and he had been rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of my neck.

'Jeez, you're going to make him think that you're easy.'

'No im not. It's not like I do this a lot.'

'Does he know that?'

"Draco, we got to stop."

"Why?"

"Because im not one of those skanks you are so fond of associating with!"

With that I moved past him with my wand in hand, grabbed my things and walked to the door. I looked over my shoulder to see him watching after me with a really weird look in his eyes. I sighed, unlocked the door and made my way to the common room. The entire way there I was reliving the kiss over and over in my mind. It had to have been one of the most magical and happiest moments in my life. Ok, so maybe I was exaggerating just a little itsy bitsy bit. But hey, im only human.

I got to the portrait and didn't bother with small talk to the fat lady. I just walked upstairs ignoring all my friends and got into bed. Without even changing into pajamas. I was too emotionally drained.

FREDS POV

I saw Rose walk into the room and stood up to wave her over, but she just walked right by all of us. Some of the girls called her over, but it was like she was on another planet.

"I wonder what snape had her do in detention."

"Who knows, it must have been pretty bad to make her act all roboty."

"What's a roboty?"

I tuned them all out and sat down, my mind trying out figure out why Rose completely ignored us and acted like none of us were there. But I knew I would never know unless she decided to tell me. she wasn't the most private person, hell she would tell a complete stranger her life story and ask for advice on whatever was going on in her life. But when she didn't rush to us blabbering about what had occurred, she usually never said anything.

'I guess none of us are going to find out.'


	6. Chapter 6

I have no recollection of what happened after I got up to my bed. But when I awoke this morning before Celeste had time to attack me, I was still in my uniform, shoes and all. I wobbled to the bathroom, to see my hair a mess, makeup smudged and runny. I washed it all off and swept my hair up into a messy bun with a couple strands of hair left down, which I promptly used a curling spell on. I changed into a clean uniform, and decided to wear some shiny 4 inch Mary Jane heels. I wore them when I felt down or out of sorts. For makeup I curled my lashes and used brown mascara with brown eyeliner. But, I used a shimmery gold eye shadow as well. Needless to say my brown eyes popped. Sadly it was on a day where they weren't sparkly and happy.

I walked into the bedroom and checked the time. 5:30. 'damn I'm up early.'

I meandered down to the common room and curled up in front of the fire, watching the flames dance and play. I smiled unconsciously as I watched, until I felt somebody sit beside me on the loveseat. I looked over and saw Fred. I could tell them apart, I could from the first day I met them. Bu it took me awhile to remember their names so I referred to the as boy 1 and boy 2.

"Hey rose."

"Hi."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I could say the same to you."

"I heard somebody down here, and I couldn't sleep last night. Your turn."

"I slept fine, just woke up to early."

"I see."

We just sat there for awhile. I was leaning against him, and his arm had moved to around my shoulders. My head was on his shoulder and I could smell him, not in a creepy way, but his clothes were right by my nose, and I could smell cinnamon and something I couldn't identify.

The grandfather clock in the corner then decided to alert us that it was six.

I groaned and began to get up, but Fred pulled me back down, and I fell into his lap.

"Bloody hell Fred."

"You're comfy and I don't want you to go."

"Ill only be gone for a few minutes."

"Hmmm, I think I should get something."

"Like what?"

"You're creative, think of something."

"fine." I thought, and decided. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ta-da"

"I don't think that's good enough."

"Well I do."

I slipped out from under his arms and ran to the stairs. I got halfway up and turned around to stick my tongue out at him. Turning around I ran back up and proceeded to wake up the rest of the girls.

Like usual it was a dangerous and violent task, but I survived and went to the great hall for breaky. I sat with Fred and George that day. I had relaxed a bit and was more comfortable and forgetting what had happened last night. But Fred and George got into one of their little tiffs and were arguing so I looked around the room. I then locked eyes with a certain slytherin and froze a bit. In return he smirked, and winked. I could feel myself blush, but I rolled my eyes and turned to Fred and George. But I kept looking back and Draco did another smirk and lifted his eyebrows. I smiled and returned the gesture.

This was what continued for the rest of the month, and all the way until the other schools arrived to partake in the tri-wizard tournament. He and I would make flirtatious glances, smiles, gestures, etc. but other than that we paid no attention to each other. He had managed to make us partners in herbology without being suspicious. On the outside we ignored each other and would sometimes stage arguments for everyone, but we would speak in whispers and brush arms.

This wasn't exactly out of character for me since I was known for being rather flirtatious, but it was usually on accident and an unconscious effort that I tried to avoid. But this was more than what I usually did, and I actually meant it. It was exhilarating and exciting.

But back to the present. Everyone was outside watching as the other schools made their way to Hogwarts. The French school who's name I couldn't pronounce was shivering and freezing their arses off. I felt kinda bad for them unlike the rest of my friends who snickered at their unfortunate lack of warmer clothes.

The durmstrang boys on the other hand, I believe I made a fool of myself with my loud cheering, and blowing of kisses, and every other way to express that I thought they were gorgeous. Fred and George of course had a hissy fit over it, and I caught Draco's eye as he looked questioning and I little jealous. I did the signature eye roll and headed back into the castle with every one else.

I was staring up into the sky while I walked, which lead to me being left behind by my friends. How nice of them. I was gazing at the stars, just staring and trying to count them. Have you ever tried? It's very confusing, difficult and often leads to running into things. This is precisely what I did. I fell and nearly landed on my butt, but a hand grabbed my arm, but since we were both off guard we both tumbled to the ground, and I landed straddling the person.

"Ouch."

I opened my eyes and was staring into Draco's.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here."

"Quite. Fancy meeting you in this position."

"I know, rather interesting." I rolled off of him, because his smirk was getting annoying.

"We should head back in." he lifted me up and abruptly walked toward the castle. I felt something in my hand. Upon further inspection I saw that it was a piece of parchment.

I rolled it open and read the message. * meet me tonight at 8. In the astronomy tower.*

"Hm, sounds romantic."

I burned the note and made my way back to the castle. Already wondering about the night to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is gonna be short, but I have school work piling up and im failing a few classes so I have to focus on school. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. ^_^

I managed to get myself back to the common room without causing any further damage, other than the tons of grass I stepped on, the spider I squished, and the pebble I kicked. But nothing happened to me so im pretty sure that makes everything ok. I took a seat with my fifth year friends,(as Fred and George call them) and watched the schools introduce themselves, do their little entrances, made eye contact with a few durmstrang boys, (even I have my girly-preppy-flirty side) and ate some yummilicious food that made my tummy go 'yay'.

I checked the time some hours or so later, and it was 7:43. I got up and made a lame excuse, the girls bought it, but when one of the guys got questioning I said quickly, "I need a new pad, and some pills because these cramps are seriously going to either kill me or make me kill somebody else" and it actually worked.

'Hmm, I thought that only worked on TV. Guess ill have to use it more often.'

I made my way swiftly to the astronomy tower, after getting lost a couple times until one of the paintings walked me to the tower. I loved how they could talk and move around, it was one of my favorite parts of the whole magic thing, to be able to interact with people you may not have had the chance to meet. It definitley couldn't be flying because I'm a complet klutz and a spaz when im on my feet, so is it really going to help if I'm on a thin little broom stick in the air going over 5 miles per hour? No, I think not.

Once in the tower I sat down Indian style under the window and began to play with the little ants that crawled by. I was rounding them up and then I was going to race them. If you've never had an ant race before, you should seriously try it.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice question from behind me, as I focused intently on the little creatures before me.

I looked up and saw Draco standing at the entryway, his tie loosened hair slowly coming out of place. I immediately looked back down and made sure none of my little minions had escaped from my grand plan.

"Im ant racing."

"Sounds, interesting."

"It really is." I said, staring at the lead ant.

"So how insane are you?"

"Clinically."

"I see. I need to talk to you."

"Ok, talk." I had just let the ants take off and the one I decided should win was last, so I was focusing rather intently of shoving the other ants back while letting mine take the lead. Its actually a lot harder than it sounds, just letting you know.

"Get up." He said moodily, taking a step closer to me as I could hear the edge in his voice.

"No." I said, jokingly hoping to relax him, thinking he was just taking charge the way I liked.

"I need to talk to you, and its important get up."

"Im not going to get up if your gonna order me too." I answered, my voice borderline testy when I realized this was just him being a demanding little prat.

"I can say whatever I want to your kind."

That immediately caught my attention. And ignited my temper when all I wanted was for him to say please.

I slowly stood up to see him staring fiercely at me, he looked kind of hot. But I was too pissed to ogle. For more than two seconds.

"What the bloody hell makes you think you can talk to me like that! All you had to do was ask nicely and maybe say please and I would have complied!"

"I already said I can do what I want, and you know what, forget it. You're just a filthy muggle loving mudblood!" he shouted with his voice filled with rage and anguish.

SLAP

I felt myself starting to cry as I felt my hand connect with his face.

"How dare you call me that!" I managed to say through ragged breathes.

He didn't say anything. He just turned his head to face me, and before I could blink a spell was hurtled at me and I was on the ground.

"Don't touch me!"

"Get over yourself Draco! You're not all powerful and important! When are you going to learn that not everything is going to be handed t you, that your not entirely important! Your no more special than me, face it, your blood may be pure by wizard standards, but it's tainted in horror and evil! You're as bad as your monstrous hateful father!"

SLAP

This time he struck me.

"Don't you ever, speak of my family like that!"

"I can do what I damn well want Draco!"

He glared at me, and I glared back. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I knew I had said some hurtful things, but I have pride dammit! And it's not like he was apologizing. Then I noticed something, his eyes. They looked so alone right then, alone and desperate. I was tempted to get up and hug him, whispering I'm sorry just so that look would go away, but he swiftly turned and walked away.

I stared at him as he left. The tears began falling and they wouldn't stop. I hadn't cried over a boy since I was 6 and the little neighbor kid hit me and knocked me over. Sure I cried but the next day I kicked him in the shin and was all better. But, I wasn't crying because I was hurt, but because of that look he had. That was a look nobody should ever have in their eyes. And I had crossed a line when I brought up his family during the argument. I was just so angry at him. I just curled up in the corner of the room and leaned my body against the stone and cried. My ant had won.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days went by after the incident between Draco and I. I tried not to allow the whole ugly mess to effect me. But I slipped up a couple times and Fred or George would usually notice. What can I say? They know me too well.

It was Saturday, and it was time for a trip to hogsmead. I was actually rather excited since this was my second favorite place in the world. The whole place just looked like something out of a fairytale book. What with all the magical creatures and people walking around, and how all the buildings reminded me of cottages. I loved to wander around with Fred and George and spend nearly the whole day in zonkos, and then ending the day differently each time.

"Hey rosie-kins!"

I turned around and saw Fred and George running up to me in their winter garb, smiling like idiots.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Oh you know," Fred started

"This and that." George finished.

"Seriously, do you guys rehearse this?"

"But of course. It takes a lot of work being the dashing, witty, handsome, wonderful, hilarious, and did I mention handsome, twins that you know and love."

"Hmm, some of that is debatable."

"Ouch Rosie, that's harsh." George said.

"Yeah, just for that, I don't think we should let you follow us today."

"Psh, you guys follow me around."

"My my georgy, did you realize our little rose had such an ego?"

"Why no dear Fred, I had no idea."

"I don't have a big ego, I simply tell the truth."

"Hm, George, I think little Rosie needs to learn a lesson."

"I do to Fred."

"What should we do?"

"I think you know."

They then turned away and began walking off towards the exit.

"Hey, come on guys! Wait up! You know I love you!"

They turned around all smiles and said in unison, "we know."

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I realized I had been played, and let them take my arms and drag me off towards zonkos, babbling the entire way about what they were planning for us to do.

'How is it that I always fall for that?'

My negative mood was soon forgotten as I was soon immersed in wizard pranks joke supplies, and Fred and George running around like quiditch players in a fire bolt factory.

I was standing in front of the prank potions section, sifting through the goods to find something to use on a few slytherins, and possibly Ron. He's just fun to mess with. I'm an evil little genius.

"Aha!"

It was a pretty purple perfume bottle, with a sparkling liquid sloshing around inside. It was perfume, but whoever wore it would change colors depending on there mood. But, the downside was being able to be inconspicuous when spraying it.

'Well, I am a magical leprechaun in disguise, and since we are such amazing people, I think I can do it.'

I took two bottles of the stuff and went to the owner and bought them. Then, I looked and saw a bunch of trick wands that turned into snakes. One of them looked up, and I found myself looking into silver eyes.

'Draco.'

I couldn't stay in there and left immediately.

'Oh my god, what have I done.'

I felt my eyes well up as I walked towards the forest as fast as I could. I was stumbling around trying to avoid roots and branches while still trying not to cry. I finally got out of the forest to the clearing where people went to gawk at the haunted house. It had a catchy name but I didn't bother to remember it. I sat on a large boulder and placed my gloved hands in my lap and felt silent tears slipping down my cheeks.

It was time for some serious reflecting.

'Ok, pros and cons time. He makes me so happy, he's cute, he's daring, he's rebellious, he's not my usual type, he challenges me, he's so not boring, and, it just feels right. And now the cons. We're basically opposites, I have to tiptoe on certain subjects and I don't like that, I don't fully trust him, and he doesn't seem to trust me I barely know him, and some parts of him scare me. Oh, and he's a man whore. Ok. Well, the pros outweigh the cons. That's good.'

I then looked up and just began some deep breathing. But everywhere I looked I began seeing him in there. I had never felt like this before. I had actually always felt something for him, but I wasn't sure. Usually when I disliked a person I avoided them. But as I reflect I noticed that I usually purposely put myself in his path just to quarrel with him.

Minutes went by, when the scariest thing of all hit me. It was like I was smacked in the face, thrown off a cliff and landed in a red of rose petals.

'I love him'

I always hated stories where the heroine fell in love at first sight, when she barely knew the guy, where the whole thing was completely wrong. But I knew it was love. I've been around love my whole life. Who says I'm too young to know what love is? I know that I love my friends, I know I love my parents, and my brothers. I know what love feels like, and I know I care for him, and I've cared about guys before, but never to this level! I see him everywhere, he makes me nervous, I love who I am around him. I. love. Draco Malfoy.

I felt myself smile. But then another thing hit me, it couldn't possibly work. He came from a completely different part of life, there were so many things keeping us from being together. There were too many obstacles. And I may not be a realist, but I do have common sense. But even if that's so, I can still keep him in my life. I wasn't going to let him, go.

'I'm rose Williams, im a fighter, I find what I want, and hold on tight. I won't let my fear of failure get in the way.'

Now that I knew what I wanted, I just had to figure out how I was going to get it. Cause once again, I'm Rose Williams, and I am secretly a ninja with a light up nose.

Ok, maybe not, but I can dream. Cant I?


	9. Chapter 9

With my new confidence boost, I decided I wasn't going to sit around and mope like the rabbit from the American tricks yogurt commercial must do. I mean, he's never ever gotten his paws on that milk yet, id be depressed if I were him. But hey, it's a new cereal, maybe in a year or two he'll figure out a way.

I made my way back to the castle to start preparing. I took out all my supplies. First, I had to get him to really notice me. This meant a bit of a makeover. I put on an avocado face mask, did a charm and have French manicures, and once the mask was off, I took a shower with clarifying shampoo and conditioner. Then I soaked in a milk bath. Milk, rose oil, and canola oil.

'This is heaven, and my skin will be thankful. Wow, I really am a girly girl. Well, I suppose that's fine. But I'm not gorgeous, so I need to put work into my appearance unlike some girls who wake up fabulous.'

I heard the door creek open as Celeste walked in. she wandered over to the tub and stood up, placing her paws on the rim. "Mroow"

"Hey baby girl."

She just looked up at me.

"I know, all this stupid work for a guy who may not care, its silly, right?"

Nothing.

"Well, I think I can get him back. Once I look the part I can catch his attention, convince him to talk to me, and then we can resolve the whole issue."

"Mrow."

"Well, tomorrow is the first challenge. I think I should talk to harry, give him a bit of moral support."

She just blinked, and went into a sitting positions, pawing at some little dust bunny. I wonder where the name, dust bunny came from. Hm, a question for another time I suppose.

Once I was finished, I used the yummy smelling hair oil, looked in the mirror. My skin looked softer, and even though my hair was wet, it still seemed shinier. But, I still needed a bit more. Well, all the magazines were insisting big hair was in, so I used some mousse, bent over and used my wand to dry my hair. Once that was done, my hair was a bit taller.

"Hm, I'm not too crazy about this trend, but it is kind of cute."

Celeste seemed to roll her eyes and trotted out of the room.

"Well aren't you supportive. Well, I'm done. Ill just go to sleep early, wake up early, and, well, I haven't thought that far yet. But at least I'm trying!"

"Who are you talking to?" Angelina poked her head through the door and looked at me as though I had 3 heads.

"Well, I'm obviously talking to those lovely little voices in my head."

"Ok, as long as your not talking to yourself."

"Yeah, that would make me insane, we can't have that."

"Definatly not. You look pretty today."

"Thanks. The woodland creatures gave me a makeover."

"How nice of them. Any unicorns?"

"Well of course, it's not a makeover party without the ceremonial unicorn."

"Uh huh. Well, I'm going to leave before your insanity rubs off on me."

"I thought we agreed I wasn't insane?"

"Sarcasm my dear friend, sarcasm."

"You're a Meany."

"Yet you're still talking to me. Later."

"Bye."

I looked into the mirror one last time and left the bathroom to change into some pj's. Until I head a pecking at the window.

Groaning I slipped on my cami and opened the window, and in flew a beautiful grey/silver owl.

"Oh, aren't you pretty."

I took the letter from it and saw it was addressed to me. I gave the owl a couple pellets from Ashley's stash for her owl and opened the letter.

Rose,

Meet me outside by the lake at 9.

D

"Wow, well don't they just have a way with words. I'm baffled by their extensive vocabulary."

I wrote back,

D

Ill be there. Who are you?

Rose

"You know the sad thing is, I probably know who this is. Maybe I really was dropped on my head as a baby. But, I guess I don't wanna know who it is, that wouldn't be nearly as fun."

I erased the who are you part, and attached the note to the owl's leg and watched it fly off. I checked the time, a half hour till nine. I looked at what I was wearing, leggings and a cami. I slipped on a red sweater that went to mid thigh, some black boots, and put on my coat. Curfew was nearing, so I figured I would have to be sneaky.

I stealthily slid out of the room, into the common room, and from there into the hallway. It was easy getting outside. I almost ran into nearly headless nick, but I am a ninja, so I was able to slip by undetected.

I checked my watch, I had five minutes. I ran to the lake, and by the time I got there I was out of breathe. I looked around, the trees were all bare with the exception of the pine trees, there was about an inch of snow on the ground, and a soft, chilly breeze was toying with the branches and making the trees creek. All together it was mysterious, a bit creepy, yet still, somehow magical. I sat on a stump and watched the water glisten in the moon.

I heard the snow behind me crunching and turned around. Out of the shadows came, "Draco?"

"Hello rose."

"Why did you owl me?"

"Because we need to talk."

"Ok."

"Merlin, I have no idea what is going on. I see you everywhere, and can't stop thinking about you. It's annoying the hell out of me! What kind of spell did you use?"

"I didn't use a spell. And, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that about your father. It crossed a line. And I guess I over reacted a bit."

He looked stunned for a moment. But he immediately regained his arrogance and replied, "You should be sorry."

I rolled my eyes, got up, walked over to him and poked his nose, "watch it, you wouldn't want your head to swell up."

"How could it? Your giant ego already takes up the entire country. There's no room for me to have an ego."

"What is with everyone and pointing out that I have a big ego? Anyways, I'm sorry."

"Well, I didn't mean to hex you, or hit you. I got carried away, but you were really angering me."

"I'm going to take that as an apology."

"So what now."

He looked uncomfortable for once and I realized, this was completely out of character for him. So I decided to cut him some slack and make the move myself.

"Well, we could part amicably and be friends, or, you could kiss me."

He smirked, "hm, I think," he stepped closer, so there was barley any space between us, "I think I like the second option."

He completely filled the gap, and kissed me. His lips were warm, despite the cold air, and I he had to bed down quite a bit, so I pulled away.

"Come over here." I stood up on the stump, so I was Seeing Eye to eye with him, and kissed him this time. He grabbed my hips and pulled me close. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Neither of use were beginners when it came to snogging, so we didn't have to stop for breathe. I then grazed his lower lip with my tongue, and he gently nipped at my upper lip.

But then, a twig snapped.

I pulled away, somewhat breathless, and looked over his shoulder, "oh no."


	10. Chapter 10

I still had my arms around Draco, and I still felt dizzy with euphoria, but what was before my eyes instantly brought me back to earth.

"George, Katy, its not what it looks like. Ok, maybe it is."

"What the hell are you doing with this git?" George yelled. This was slightly uncharacteristic since he was the slightly mellower of the twins.

"George, calm down, let her explain." Katy turned to me expectantly, her eyes conveying what she was hoping. That I wasn't in this willingly, and that I was being 'taken advantage of'.

"What's it look like we're doing?" Draco snapped.

I slapped his shoulder and hopped off of the stump and scratched the back of my head, sheepishly.

"We kinda like each other."

"You're kidding." George said, with a stupefied look on his face.

"No, and i'm not sorry," I felt my courage come flowing back, "Draco and I were snogging. Yes we have before, and yes, it will most likely continue."

Neither of them said anything, and I looked back at Draco, he was smirking a bit.

'Moron.'

"I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me?" Katy looked like I had slapped her in the face with a fish. I don't know why a fish, but that's as close as I can get to describing how she looked.

"I'm really sorry, I wanted to, but I didn't want to say anything until I understood what was going on."

"And what is going on?" George asked quizzically, looking between Draco and I, glaring more so at Draco.

"Do I have to draw you a picture weasel-bee? Usually couple snog when their alone."

I felt weak in the knees, and dizzy. He had just said we were a couple, on the inside I was ecstatic, and a bit confused. I thought he was with Parkinson? No wait, they broke up a few days ago, she was crying in the bathroom complaining about it to some other slytherin girls. Yay me.

"So you two are an item?"

"Obviously, that's what I just said."

"Draco!"

"What?"

"At least try to be nice."

He rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, Merlin he looked wonderful. 'I really need to stop gawking.'

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just needed to sort things out first. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, just shocked." Katy said.

George was silent. I knew he was angry. The Malfoy's were horrible to them, especially Draco. I was basically betraying him and his family.

He slowly walked over to Draco, and grabbed the front of his robes.

"George!" Katy and I yelled.

He ignored and said loudly to Draco, "I'm not happy about this. In fact, I hate it. But if rose is happy then I can forget it. but I swear, if you hurt her, my brother and I can have a meeting with you. I cant guarantee you will look the same as you do now, but remember, I will be making sure your not hurting her in any way."

Draco looked petrified. He scares too easily. I'd have to fix that.

"I won't hurt her."

George then turned around smiling and walked over to Katy.

"Wait, George, Katy, what were you two doing out here?"

They immediately began blushing and stuttering.

"Wait, don't tell me. Just remember, be safe, I'm not a kid person and if you get preggo I'm not changing diapers."

George blushed some more, and Katy glared. She grabbed his arm and led him to the castle.

Once they were gone, I felt hot air on my neck. I turned around and saw him right behind me, I fully turned around and grinned.

"So, where were we?"

* * *

Cliffy!!! I hope you liked it, its short but im updating in a minute. Im sorry for making you all wait, but I write without knowing the ending, or whats going to happen next. I know, not smart, and It gives me more writers block than I care to tell. But hey, if you like my story so far that's proof that my methods work. That's all I wanted to say, thanks for those of you who review, and message. It means so much to me. and please read my twilight fic so I can get feed back. I wrote It for a friend, and I would like to know if I should delete it and start over. Thanks again,

Fireisprettybeafraid


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, before I begin, I was asked if I believe everything I write, and how much is based off my life. In truth, only a small bit is based off my real life. Just my main oc is how I am. For the most part anyway. I don't believe everything I write, I put myself in the characters shoes and write what I think they believe. If I happen to insult anyone, i'm sorry. But anyways. Hope you like it, tat a for now.

* * *

why do they say, 'falling in love?' from what I've experienced, read, and seen, its more like, stubbing your toe on a rock which you then fall over, smack your face on the ground, roll over, get blinded by the sun into love. Or something likes that.

Today was the day of the first challenge, and I was ticked off. It was cold, very, very cold. I don't like cold, and I hate snow. I know, I really picked the wrong place to live. But I was here to support harry, and of course, cedric. I knew the both of them, and they were both great guys so I had to support them. And harass all the people I saw wearing the anti harry badges. Needless to say the first years are terrified of me.

Beside me was Draco, we were holding hands, secretly. No, we weren't turned on by the whole mystery, secret relationship thing, (ok, maybe a teensy bit) and no we weren't ashamed or scared, we just didn't want to deal with idiots who couldn't stand a change in the status quo. It was simply easier, and much more relaxing. And its pretty damn fun if I do say so myself.

"Go Harry! You too Cedric!"

Thank Merlin cho wasn't here, she was the jealous type. She was nice and all, but was an oddball when it came to guys. And she held a grudge, I may have dated the guy she liked in my third year. But it wasn't like I knew she liked him. Ok I did, but I liked him more!

"Having fun?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Of course." I smiled like a lunatic to myself. Everyone was so distracted with the competition they didn't bother paying attention to the slytherin prince flirting with the Gryffindor princess. Ok, I may be stretching it, but though Josephine is indeed the prettier of the two of us, i'm more outgoing and friendly than her. Speaking of Josephine, I hadn't chilled with her for awhile. Id deffinatly have to fix that in hogsmeade.

"I'm bored."

"Same here. We could go back to the castle and make our own fun."

Draco winked suggestively. It was part of what drove me wild. He was honest with me bout what he wanted, he wasn't afraid to say it, and the fact that we were so into each other physically and personality wise was a cherry on top of our relationship Sunday.

"Hm, sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hate the cold, and ive seen dragons a ton of times."

"I haven't, but watching pothead soak up the publicity is annoying."

I didn't bother to say anything in Harry's defense, there was no use. I trash talked his friends, and he mocked mine.

We stealthily made our way to the castle, and found an empty classroom. He immediately went strait for the 'fun stuff' and lifted me onto a desk and kissed me fiercely, passionately. As much as I loved it, I pushed him away.

"All we do is snog."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I know me either. Its fun, but there's been something nagging me."

"What?"

"Why do you like me?"

"That's a stupid question."

"No its not. All we do is this, I have no idea what you think about me."

"Ok then. Your gorgeous, you're exciting, your funny, you're different,"

"Different?"

"Yeah. You don't use hints, you flat out say what you want, you aren't complaining about my flaws all the time, you accept them, you aren't jealous, your confident, all of that."

"Ok, I just thought you'd like a girl like Josephine."

"Ill admit, normally I go for that type. The one that has the looks, and that's about it. But when I look at you, the closer I get the more gorgeous you become. With girls like her, you see the makeup they're wearing, smell the hair product, and can fit your hands around their waists. If I wanted somebody with a mans figure id date a guy. And I don't go that way."

"So you like me cause of my figure?"

"Well, I love how you look, and Josephine is gorgeous, I just meant that you're more real, and I prefer how you look. Why do I have to keep explaining all of this?"

He seemed uncomfortable. I knew he wasn't used to saying what he really thought, or caring for real. This wasn't like him, and I felt bad for making him unhappy.

I smiled, "thanks, that's all I needed to know. I'm happy, and so long as we do more than 'the fun stuff' as you like to call it and talk once in awhile, then i'm ecstatic."

We then went back to what we were doing. He always knew how to make my head spin.

The next few days were decent. Harry had succeeded in the first challenge, and word had spread about the Yule ball. All the girls were obsessing and giggling about who they were going with. I was torn. Today was the day I was going to tell all of my other friends, the close ones about Draco and I, and he and I agreed to keep it private other than that. If we were to go to the ball together, then things would defiantly be UN private and we would be harassed for the rest of our school lives. Or so I believed.

I decided to send an owl to Draco and alert him about me telling my friends, and to ask him about the Yule ball situation.

I found some parchment, and a quill, and began to write. As I watched my owl fly off from the owlery, one thought was going through my mind.

'I hope everything turns out ok.'


	12. Chapter 12

I began to make my way back to the Gryffindor common room. In my mind I could here funeral music playing, as I walked towards my death. I may be exaggerating, but it's what I do. I can't help it. I made my way to the portrait, she must have seen the look on my face because she didn't bother with small talk or singing, she simply let me recite the password and walk through the portrait hole. I had actually already told my 'fifth year friends' because they had never cared much about the Gryffindor slytherin rivalry.

Josephine had even been excited and planned a time tomorrow about when w could talk and giggle like young school girls about him, and of course all of the other gorgeous Hogwarts hunks, as she so graciously put it.

But, as fore Fred, Angelina, and Ashley, and lee I suppose, I hadn't even breathed a hint. I simply asked for them to meet me in the common room at eight. Well, it was eight now. I had spotted them by the fire, just talking and laughing, obviously wondering what I had o talk to them so urgently about.

"Hey guys."

They all looked up so fast I thought they would snap their necks.

"Rose, what's going on? What did you want to meet us here for?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

FREDS POV

Rose was standing sheepishly next to the fire, she had a guilty look on her face and it got me somewhat worried.

"I've been seeing somebody, and we just decided to make it official."

I felt my chest tighten, and my mouth dry up. She had had boyfriends before, and each time I felt like this. But none of them had been special enough to get a group meeting, so something was up.

"That's great, why do you look so worried?" Angelina asked, of course everyone was going to be so damn happy, they haven't had a crush on her since they first met her in second year, her first year.

"Well, that's the thing. You guys aren't going to like who it is."

"Come on Rosie, it can't be that bad. Just tell us." This time it was Ashley.

"It kinda is, depending on how you look at it. But before I tell you guys, promise not to be mad, or scream, or hate me."

"Rose, you're scaring us a bit, who is it."

"Promise!"

"Fine, we all swear. Now who is the lucky bastard?" lee had an eloquent way of saying things.

"Draco malfoy."

"What?" I heard myself yell.

Everyone had stunned looks on their faces. None of us had seen them together, and they had never really known each other. I still remembered the first day on the train this year when George and I had to get him away from her, now they were, together?

"I know, I'm shocked too. But he's different around me, and he makes me happy. I don't want to ruin my friendship with you guys, but if it's so bad that you guys will be angry, then, well, I really don't want to sacrifice my happiness just so you guys can continue your feud.

"Oh, Rosie, do you really think we would react so badly that wed want you to be sad?" Angelina got up and hugged Rosie, who looked relieved.

I for one had stopped breathing. She was willing to date that low life? He has had more 'girlfriends' than I can count on one hand, and he always got the same thing from all of them, and it never ended well. She was asking to get herself hurt.

By now she was smiling, and talking excitedly with all of the others, and they were warning her, and saying how they would kill Draco if he tried anything, and she was smiling, and rolling her eyes. Then, she looked at me.

ROSES POV

Everyone was being so supportive, I had really been worried, but this was making me feel all better again.

But, then I saw Fred. His skin had whitened, he looked shocked beyond relief, and the only word he had said was 'what' and he was anything but happy. Well, the others weren't happy, they were worried for me, but weren't going to let their thoughts on Draco conflict my beliefs.

But Fred was one of my dearest friends, if he wasn't going to give his word or support, id be, well, heart broken.

"Fred? Are you ok?" I asked, tentatively.

"Let me get this strait, you, and Draco, are together." He said it as more of a statement than a question, so I simply nodded slightly.

"well, I hope you are happy together until he gets what he wants and leaves you like all of the other girls." That was all he said, and he got up and left for the boy's dormitories. I stood there, bewildered, and heartbroken.

It must have shown on my face because I immediately got hugs from the girls, and then lee said, "don't listen to him, he's just worried, and I mean, he's liked you since forever so he's probably jealous."

"What?"

"How did you not know he likes you?" Ashley said.

"I don't know, he never said anything so I didn't bother to put too much thought into the idea."

"Well, he likes you. No doubts about it, but you just need to give him time. He will come around. But, Draco does have a track record for this type of thing, so please, just be careful." Angelina was definatly the coolest out the three girls. She was always there for me.

"I promise."

"Good, now let's go upstairs and you can give us the gritty details. We all laughed and ran up to our dorm, where Katy was waiting. After explaining about her and George catching Draco and I in the act, we all rushed into our pj's and sat on my bed.

"ok, how far have you guys gone?" Katy asked, they all leaned in to hear, it's amazing how a thing like a new boyfriends can unite a group of girls, two of whom are extreme tomboys, one a girly girl/hippy and a girl who just never put thought into it, together.

"Well, pretty much open mouth kissing so far."

"So far? How far are you planning to go?"

"Definatly not all the way, I still need to fully trust him, and I'm still not sure if this is only lust, or love."

"Whoa whoa," Ashley began, "love?"

"I know, I know, its stupid. But, I realized it a couple days ago. I think I might love him."

"wow." They all breathed out at once.

Then, there was a tapping on the window, it was my owl with a letter. Angelina opened the window and the bird flew in, landing on my outstretched arm.

"Hey girl. What did you bring me."

I pulled the letter off its leg, I could ell from the writing it was from Draco, the look on my face must have been a give away, because they all screamed and crowded around for me to read the letter out loud.

"Rose, don't worry about it, just tell it to them strait, if they cant handle it, I'm here," the girls all snickered a bit, and I cleared my throat and read on, "meet me tomorrow at 6, in front of the usual place. I know you're dying of anticipation, I mean; I do have that effect on people, but please remain among the living until then, Draco."

"Well doesn't somebody have an ego?"

"I know, and I love it."

"You're an odd one."

"I guess it's to be expected. You can't be as awesome as I am and not have at least one minor flaw."

"Only one flaw?"

"Yeah."

This resulted in pillows being thrown at my head. We were all laughing when there was another pecking on the window.

"Geez, I'm pretty damn popular."

In flew a phoenix. We all gasped and watched it fly around the room. It the landed on the bed post. I took the letter and saw it was to me, from Dumbledore.

"Holy shit, what did you do now?" I looked up at Katy and stuck my tongue out. I the proceeded to open the letter.

Rose,

Please come to my office next tomorrow morning at eight. I have urgent news, I hope you are well.

Dumbledore.

Ps. I love ginger snaps.

"It says I have to meet with the headmaster tomorrow morning, its urgent."

"Wow, weird."

"I know."

I then told the girls I was tired and would give them more details tomorrow, I slipped under the covers and began to wonder what was so urgent, as I felt my eyes close for the final time that night, and I was brought in to a land of make believe and wonder, where all the problems of the world were forgotten, and chickens could cross the road without having their motives questioned.


	13. Chapter 13

Sleep that night, did not come easy. I was restless and tossed and turned the entire night. I had successfully managed to not be sent to the headmaster's office in all my years at Hogwarts. And, there was just this feeling in my gut that it wasn't for any small reason that I was being summoned. My instincts were usually right, except when it came to guys, I usually had to guess with that. But so far, im doing pretty damn good.

Over all that night, I think I got four hours of sleep. I woke at around five in the morning, and robotically got ready, my uniform, mascara, blush, Chap Stick, no socks, just skin colored tights and my black kitten toe shoes. I put my hair in a loose side pony tail and left it at that.

This whole morning preparation had taken me only a little over 40 minutes. So I was left with plenty of time to just sit and relax, and ponder what Dumbledore could want.

'I don't remember breaking anything, none of the teachers had caught me passing notes and talking, and I seriously doubted they cared about me and Draco, let alone knew about it. Wait! Maybe, something happened to somebody? Mom? Dad? Bro-bro? Nah, that can't be it. Im such a nervous Nelly.'

Finally, I was near dying of boredom and decided id wake up my friends early and wander around. So that what I did, which resulted in a rather large bruise on my upper arm.

I was walking down the staircase muttering to myself about my ingrate friends when I looked up to see a flash of ginger hair. But before I could see who it was it disappeared.

"Wow, I guess im losing it, seeing stuff can't be a good sign."

I shrugged it off and made my way to some random direction.

FREDS POV

I don't know why I did it, but I couldn't turn back time. I was sitting in the common room, I had taken harrys invisibility cloak. Yeah, I knew he had one, I saw him and Ron slip under it in their first year. I now had a reason to 'borrow' it. I heard somebody coming down the stairs, I heard rose cough, yeah, I could recognize her coughing. That's how much I cared. Rather than face her I slipped on the cloak and stood up near the fire.

I saw her looking at where I was and say something to herself, she was wearing a side pony tail today. I wanted to rip off the hair tie and free her hair. I loved her hair, despite what she thought of it. She insisted it was boring, and plain. But the way it moved, the subtle chocolate brown waves, and the way it would always smell like vanilla when I hugged her, with an after scent of what im sure was apples. But I couldn't tell her any of this. It was to remain my secret.

She slipped out into the hallway, and I followed her. I don't know why, my feet and body were moving and my mind seemed to be going along for the ride.

She was so graceful, I watched as her hips moved side to side and her hair bounce with each step. She had no idea what kind of hold she had over me. It was like I was under her spell or something. She began to hum, she wasn't the best vocalist. Id heard her sing before, she stayed at our house for awhile and I heard her in the shower. Quiet frankly, she sounded like a dying cat, but nobodies perfect. She also can't fly a broom, and she is horrible at anything math related. But I love those things about her. I love everything about her.

"Hey rose!"

DRACOS POV

I had woken up early, I have no idea why. But something was pulling on me to get up. So I followed. I dressed and didn't bother with a cloak or my books. After awhile of living in the slytherin house, you got used to the cold.

I walked outside and ran my fingers through my hair. That made me think of rose, and how I would run my fingers through her hair when we would talk. It seemed like we didn't talk often, but not much was needed to say. I knew all I needed to know. I cared, she was beautiful, smart, and annoyingly sweet. But she was innocent and childish, and naïve. But that's what drives me wild.

I saw her. I thought I was just seeing a hallucination, but when she got nearer I realized she was real.

"Hey Rose!"

She looked up, and the moment she saw me she smiled her happy, toothy grin with a special twinkle in her eye, reserved for me.

"Draco, what are you doing up so early."

"It's past six thirty, its not too early. And I just felt like it."

"Whatever you say."

"Why are you up and alone? You're never alone. The weasel-bee twins get themselves expelled?"

She just rolled her eyes and shoved me. I could have sworn I heard somebody walking behind us, but when I looked nobody was there. 'Im going insane.'

"Draco, I got a letter from Dumbledore. He needs to meet with me, and im mad nervous."

"Why are you nervous? The old coot has done stranger things. Like letting a werewolf teach dada."

"Shut up, I liked professor lupin. And I don't know why im nervous, just a gut feeling."

"Well, since you are so nervous, I think I should go. I can't have my girl worrying herself into a coma."

She smiled when I called her my girl, I enjoyed being able to make her smile without having to try at all. I also thought I heard a gasp from behind but once again, nobody there.

ROSE"S POV

"You don't have to come Draco, I can handle myself."

"Sure you can."

His reply was laced with sarcasm and I elbowed him, or tried to. He grabbed my arm spun me around and leaned me against the wall. He was always so gentle with me, like id break. I thought I heard somebody, but it was my imagination.

"Why we stopping?"

"I figured I deserved a last snog in case you do in fact worry yourself into a coma."

"Are you sure? Maybe you're just a horny adolescent."

"That too."

He then kissed me, with the same passion that always filled our make out sessions and made my head spin and stomach dance around.

I heard somebody, I knew it, and I heard deep breathing. But, for now, I was in my own heaven, and it was whoever's fault for sneaking up on us. I then left reality, and melted into Draco's arms and snogged him like there was no tomorrow.

Hey guys, this was really short and fairly pointless, but I just wanted to show how everyone was feeling at the time, and give you all, and me, a better idea of what's going on in everyone's minds. Also, I know there hasn't been too much action stuff, just fluffy romance and teen drama, but don't you worry your pretty little heads.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco and I separated rather quickly when we hear peoples voices, and I kissed him once goodbye and made my way to Dumbledore office. It took me awhile since I didn't remember where it was. I was escorted by the very charming Cedric Diggory. I never really knew what to think of him since I didn't know hi, but I suppose seeing my standing in the middle of the hallway literally turning in circles gave him the hint I needed help. Maybe not the type of help I needed, but it got his attention.

"And here, is Dumbledore office."

"Aw, thanks Cedric. You're the best!"

He blushed at the compliment, as I noticed he blushed whenever a nice thing was said about him. It was adorable. I so wanted him as a puppy!

"Thanks. If you need help again, feel free to ask for me."

"Ill defiantly do that. Bye-bye! Good luck in the tournament!"

I said the password and walked up the staircase that leads to the headmaster's office. I was about to knock on the door when I heard, "come in"

"Freaky."

I did as told and made my way in, then got comfy in the chair in front of his desk. The office was amazing! There were all these magical little chachkas everywhere, and paintings and the same phoenix that delivered the message.

"Aw, hey pretty bird."

"Hello rose."

"Hi headmaster!" I chimed. No use in being nervous.

It was then that I noticed a frail, distraught woman standing beside him. I smiled slowly and waved. I wasn't sure what the proper greeting was when the woman looked like she was liable to burst into tears any second.

"Rose, this is calypso. She has much to do with what I needed to discuss with you. His voice was somewhat somber and my mood crumbled a bit as I felt more and more uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Now rose, your adoptive family has told me that you are fully aware of being adopted."

"yeah." I said uneasily. I took a glance at the woman again. She wasn't that old looking, maybe late thirties, I couldn't see her face since a mess of dark brown hair was casting a shadow.

"Well, your biological parents are, well, how I should put this, deceased."

I know, that what I'm about to say is horrible, but, I wasn't all that sad. I never knew them, I mean, sure, it's sad that they're dead and all, but they were never part of my life other than bringing me into the world. I couldn't bring myself to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine rose. Now, calypso here, well, she is your biological aunt. Your father's sister."

"Half sister." She chimed in. she lifted her head and I saw she had dark blue eyes, tan skin, and very high cheekbones.

"This is sad and all, but I don't see why I need to know."

"That's where things get complicated miss rose. You see, you are not a muggle born. No, you are quite far from that actually. You are a half blood. Your father married a muggle Native American woman, your mother, and created you. But the line of blood that he is from is the athenisons. One of the purest wizard families known to our world, and they have the darkest past."

I have to admit, he caught my attention.

"Yes," calypso began, "we have a dark history. Although Joseph was only my half brother, we were quite close. Our father, your grandfather, fled Europe during voldemorts reign. His family were voldemorts most avid followers."

I cringed each time she mentioned he who must not be named. The only other person to say it was harry, and even he used the name sparingly.

"But, your grandfather did not condone the behavior of his family and fled, leaving his pureblood if, and taking his son to Canada. Where he met my mother and your father met your mother, who had left the reservation. But voldemort searched everywhere for us. Because, our family has a power. A great power, we cannot use it, but we carry it until the time is right."

She then pulled from her dress pocket, a beautiful amulet. It was purple, and it seemed to be shifting. I could hear a hum emitting from it and felt myself drawn to it.

"This is the amulet of Apollo. It has tremendous power within that I can already see has captured you. It can either grant amazing power, take it away, and the wearer is granted protection from evil. But, your great, great, great, great and many other greats, mother, misused it, and caused terrible things. So, we were cursed to never be able to use it, and were given the job to protect it, and only bring it out in times of great unrest. Voldemort will rise again. And the chosen one must use this amulet, to destroy him, and bring peace back to the world."

I was stunned into silence. This is rather odd for me, the one who never shuts up.

"But, who is the chosen one? Harry potter?"

"Perhaps. Notice that I do not touch the stone, for it will burn anyone, who is not meant to carry its great power. When voldemort learned of the amulet, he came to the family. Trying to persuade us to give it to him. Once he learned he could not use it, he made sure the athenisons became his followers, so that the chosen one would never get the amulet, and voldemort would become the ruler, and the world would plummet into darkness once more."

"Um, this is all pretty cool, but still, why do I have to know?"

"Because. Voldemort's followers have found me. And he will kill me. I must pass on the amulet to a fellow athenison to protect it and give it to the chosen one. Or else, the world will go into eternal darkness."

She handed me the leather string that was attached to the metal wire which held onto the stone. I looked up to see her standing with tears in her eyes.

You look so much like your parents, they would have been so proud."

"They gave me up."

"Not because they wanted to! They knew that voldemort would never cease to stop looking for them, and knew you would never live a normal childhood, and would eventually die because of this. So, they found the most loving people they could, and used everything in them to make sure they adopted you. Your mother cried every night that you weren't in her arms. Eventually, she would sleep, but in her sleep she dreamt of you. Your father prayed everyday to the gods that you would be safe from harm. They missed you so much, and sending you away was the hardest thing they had to do. They would be so proud at how well you've grown up, and that you made it into Gryffindor with so many friends. My beautiful niece," by now she was crying, and I felt the tears that had been inside my whole life slipping out. I always felt abandoned, like my parents didn't love me, and couldn't wait to get rid of me. The idea of being left as a baby with strangers, by willing parents is the hardest thing you could ever know. "My beautiful, beautiful niece, your mother and father wanted so much, to see you again, but they are in the heavens now, dining with the gods."

"How, how did they die?"

"A car crash. But it was no accident."

"You know whose followers."

"Yes. You must be very careful. There are those who would wish you harm." She hugged me, and stood up, attempting to regain her composure.

"I must leave you now. I'm very, very glad to have met you. You carry with you great power, guard it wisely."

With that, she walked to the fire place, grabbed a fistful of floo powder, and yelled out the name of somewhere, and disappeared from my life forever, as quickly as she entered it.

I broke down. The tears wouldn't stop falling, and my sobs wouldn't end. I felt a comforting hand on my back, as Dumbledore allowed me to cry without judgment. The amulet fell to the ground, as everything I had believed about myself was blown away, and my life as I knew it, had changed forever. I had a destiny, I had 4 loving parents, and an aunt who may cease to live anytime now, and I was somewhat directly responsible for whether or not, he who must not be named would return.

This is when, I Rose Williams, the carefree, happy, and easy going Gryffindor sweetheart, became Rose Athenison, the Gryffindor, in love with a slytherin, and devoted protector, of Apollo's amulet.


	15. Chapter 15

Once I had regained my composure I excused myself from Dumbledore's office and ran out, down the steps and into the hallways. The amulet of Apollo was dangling from my hand as I rushed down the corridors to the common room. That was always where I went when I was in trouble, or needed to think.

I must not have been looking where I was going because I rammed right into somebody and the amulet flew from my hand. I stupidly tried to reach for it and scalded my hand on the beautiful stone, and was forced to let go.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed as I pushed myself up from the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

I looked behind me to see the voice came from none other than harry potter.

"Its ok harry, we all have those moments. I would know, I get them daily, no, not daily, hourly."

He chuckled and picked up the amulet. I was about to call out and warn him when I realized I shouldn't be blurting stuff out about the stone in such a public place. I waited for a scream or yell and was shocked when he calmly looked it over and held it out for me to take.

"Here, I guess you dropped it."

I gently took it by the leather strap as I gawked at him I could sense him feeling uncomfortable and laughed stupidly.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there."

He relaxed and helped me up.

"So where were you heading in such a hurry?"

"The common room, I really need to think about some stuff."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but, uugh. Harry, we need to talk."

"Um, alright."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the common room.

Once there I couldn't stop myself from blurting out everything that my aunt had told me, despite my eyes watering I never faltered. When I got to the part about the amulet and how only the chosen one could use it I saw him stiffen.

"And this time, when the darkness rises, you know who, you are the one who needs to stop him and in order to do so you need this. I cannot touch it since it nearly burned my hand off. But I can't give it to you until the time is right. Wow you must think I'm insane."

"How will you know the time is right?"

"I have no idea. I guess I'm just supposed to know. I hope I get a hint though, like this thing had better glow or something."

"I'm sure you'll know. And, does Dumbledore, and you and your aunt really believe that voldemort will come back?"

I shuddered at the name. "Yes, there is no way he won't. I may not have known about this world all my life, but I do know what he has done, I know how he and his followers affected people. He did horrid things harry, and there was no way he wasn't prepared for some type of miss hap during his rule. He will come back, and he will be angry. You will need this stone when the time for the final battle comes."

He was quiet. "I believe you. And this is a lot to take in. I need to go and think this over."

"I'm sorry harry."

"It's ok."

I watched him head up to the boys dormitory's.

"Hey rose."

I recognized the voice. I whipped around so fast my head almost didn't stop.

"Fred? I thought you were angry at me."

He shrugged and walked over.

"You have a right to be with whoever you want. And I know I was acting like a git."

He looked so sad, I had to ask him.

"Do you like me?"

He looked up and stared at me wide eyed.

"Well, everyone kept saying you've liked me for awhile, and I'm sorry I never noticed."

"I did like you. I do like you. It's killing me that you're with malfoy but there's obviously nothing I can do."

"I'm sorry Fred. I mean, I did like you in my third year."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I was almost obsessed I think. But I figured you could never like me that way and I squashed those feelings by the middle of fourth year."

"Well, I liked you since I first met you."

"Wow. Well, I guess if it's meant to be, it'll happen, if not, then it's too bad I guess."

Things were awkward after that. I'm not going to lie, we changed the subject and tried to forget, but there was a lingering tinge of nostalgia in the air.

A few days went by and it was time for the second challenge. We were all on the docks waiting for the challengers to resurface with the person that was taken from them. Draco had placed himself behind me, and I was standing with Josephine. She was preoccupied with a last minute essay that she had to hand in to mconaggle as soon as the challenge ended for extra credit.

We were sitting and I could feel Draco's eyes on me, I turned pretending to be looking for somebody and locked eyes with him and winked. He smirked in return and turned to pansy. I couldn't help but feel jealous. They may have broken up but it was obvious she was still interested as she kept trying to latch on to his arm and continued to refer to him as "draky-poo".

I hated pathetic nicknames. And I wasn't a huggy, handholdy, public display of cutesy affection type of girl. Public making out is fine, but hand holding and snuggling is just pathetic.

Overall the challenge was boring and I was ready to go inside. But, I waited for harry to come back up since I was a friend after all. But, the moment he came back up I left with my friends. Draco's group following us. Then, pansy just had to open her fat pug mouth.

"Wow rose, is it me or have you gotten rather, plump lately?"

Boy was she going to die.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone got quiet, as I slowly turned around; my eyes were hard and stony. I leaned onto one leg and put my hand on my hip. I looked her up and down, and then smirked.

"Well pansy, I can't say much about you. Other than you're parents fucked up with your name. Pugsy would have been better suited for a squish faced tramp like you."

Hey, yeah that may be harsh but when you used to be plump and teased constantly, the fat card is like picking at an almost healed scab and scrubbing it with salt vinegar and lemon juice.

She gasped and even the slytherins snickered at my comment.

I tossed my hair behind my shoulder and walked a bit closer, as she did the same with a large scowl on her face.

"You filthy mud blood! How dare you!"

"Out of my face pugsy."

"Don't call me that!" she slapped me. My face whipped to the side from the blow but the rest of my body stayed put. I heard "ooh's" and from the corner of my eye saw the two fat slytherins holding back Josephine.

"Call me that again you fat mud blood and I won't be so nice! You're pathetic and weak; I don't see why anybody would want you!"

That stung the last part about not being wanted. I grew up thinking my biological parents hated me and didn't want me, and dumped me off at the nearest hospital. So first she calls me fat, and then the unwanted card. I was enraged; I couldn't control myself and did something drastic.

I whipped out my wand and hollered a transfiguration spell I had taught myself, and turned pansy's head into that off a giant pug head. I meant to turn her whole body into a pug but im not that good with transfiguration.

The two fat boys ran over to help pansy, and through my laughter I turned, grabbed Josephine and ran for it. We were hysterical by the time we got to the castle.

"Wow, where did you learn that spell?"

"I saw it in a book."

"That was so bloody brilliant!"

I was going to reply when her face froze and she was staring at something behind me. I turned around slowly and saw professor snape standing only about a foot away, glowering at my currently trembling figure. It just dawned on me how much trouble I was in.

"Shit."

An hour later I was in Snapes office being yelled at while I scrubbed the floors with a tiny sponge and no magic. It was horrid. By the end of the detention my knees were scraped and sore from being on my knees, my arms hurt from the scrubbing, I had a headache, I was tired, and felt guilty. She may have been acting bitchy but it wasn't my nature to be that cruel.

I made my way to the common room, up the stairs, to my bad, and fell onto the covers. I couldn't believe id have to do this for a week. And I had to write an essay on why hexing other students was bad. My life, at the current moment, really, really sucked.

I awoke the next morning twice as sore, and grumpy. The other girls woke up late cause I didn't wake them up. But I felt crappy, and it was I think I caught a cold from somebody at the challenge. Damn sickly arse holes.

I stayed in bed that day. Just reading and relaxing, when I heard a tapping at the window. I peeked and saw Draco. I brushed my hair with my fingers and smoothed out my clothes, and popping a breathe mint into my mouth and opened the window.

"hey." He said, he was hovering on his broom casually as though he did this fairly often.

"Um, wanna come in?"

"sure." his entrance was a bit clumsy and I giggled.

"You look shitty."

"Oh thanks, that's what every girl loves to hear."

"You still look better than all the other girls' babe."

"That's better."

"Sorry bout pansy. She's a bitch."

"I noticed."

"Oh, are planning on matching me at the Yule ball, or is that too tacky?"

"Hell no, that's just retarded. Wait, ball? We're going together?"

"Obviously. You're my girl, im not going to let you go with one of these Gryffindor idiots."

"Um, well I haven't gotten a gown yet."

"That was the other thing." He handed me a beautiful box with a silver ribbon. I carried it over to the bed, opened it, and took out the most beautiful red dress id ever seen. It was simple, and the only embellishment was on the empire waist band. But it was sleek and strapless. It had a Grecian look, and I always looked amazing in red. It was so soft and every movement no matter how small made the fabric sway and dance.

"Oh Draco I love it! It must have cost a fortune!"

"It's no problem. So long as you love it."

I hadn't even seen him holding it when he was on the broom.

"You wanna try it on? It's guaranteed to fit. It's a wisteria moon dress, its enchanted to adjust and change size for whoever wears it."

"Oh Merlin. You'll have to wait till the ball to see me in it." I winked as I said it.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine."

We heard footsteps and he quickly kissed my forehead like he always did before he left, hopped onto the broom and flew off.

I put the dress into the box, fell onto the bed, and gave my girly-ish scream ever. I couldn't wait for the ball.

I have two gowns in mind for her dress. The links are below if you want to see them. ^_^ tell me which one you like better, and that one will have the link posted in the chapter of the Yule ball. Thank you!

Dress 1: . (my personal fave)

Dress 2: . (pretend its red)


	17. Chapter 17

After Draco had left it was time for me to go to Snapes for my detention. That day he had me scrub all of the cauldrons, with only a rag. I coudn't get a coarse sponge or anything so it required twice as much arm strength. And my bum ached from sitting on it for so long.

But the next day I went to my classes, still giddy from Draco's visit. I had gabbed about it to Josephine in hushed whispers during breakfast and we giggled like little first years.

My classes were dull as usually, and Professor Moody's lessons seemed to be getting darker and darker as time progressed.

At lunch time my head was sore from my side pony tail so I pulled the elastic band from its place and let my hair fall beneath my shoulder blades. I caught Draco watching and winked. He smirked and returned the gesture. I felt my cheeks flush and I turned pretending to be engrossed in the conversation my friends were having. Since my talk with Fred I hadn't been sitting with the twins as much as I used to. I didn't want to put him through any pain. I caught his eye and smiled sweetly, and made an attempt at a happy smile, but it didn't work.

I felt guilty about the whole thing. For the most part he was happy, until I showed my face or was anywhere near him. I heard he asked Angelina to the ball. She of course accepted seeing as she had a crush on him for months. I was happy for her, hopefully she would distract him from me and the two of them could have a cute little romance. Maybe it would be healthier than mine and Draco's.

It was my free period and I was wandering the halls looking for something to entertain me when I felt arms wrap around my waist and spin me around as my back was pressed against somebody chest.

I shrieked and twisted around so I could see who it was.

"Draco! You scared the shit out of me!" I slapped his arm as he rolled his eyes.

"Your point?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that. Im jumpy."

"I noticed." He replied with his famous, 'I'm Draco Malfoy, better than you, I know all and can't possibly have anything wrong with me' smirk.

He leaned down and kissed me with his usual heat passion, but I pushed him away. He lifted an eyebrow at me and tilted his head to the side, the way a puppy does out of confusion.

"We always snog. I want to actually do something."

He was silent for a moment, then smiled and said, "Alright, follow me."

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to who knows where. I was happy to oblige.

He dragged me outside, where I immediately brought my hands to my arms and tried to warm up.

"Draco, its freezing out. Why are we out here?"

"You'll see." He whipped out his wand and Muttered something under his breathe.

Annoyed I took my wand out and used a spell Hermione had taught me, yes, I was being tutored by a fourth year. It immediately warmed me up, and then I repeated it to help Draco.

He nodded to me rather than actually having to say thanks you out loud.

Looking up I saw a shape rushing towards us. I squinted to get a better look. Then it finally reached us and I saw it was Draco's broom. It was some fancy fast brand that I didn't care for. I did not fly. Ever.

"Hop on. I saw Draco had already gotten on the broom and was waiting for me to get on."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm a klutz, and add that to being a hundred feet in the air sitting on a stick of wood," I mentally giggled at the double entendre, "all that can come of this is trouble."

"Don't worry, just hold on and don't scream to loud in my ear."

I grumbled curses under my breath, wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"If I fall I swear to Merlin I will come back from the dead with an army of mutant rabbits and castrate you."

"Sure thing."

Then before I could catch my breathe we took off. I shrieked again, and buried my face in his shoulders. I could feel him vibrate as he laughed. I peaked from behind his shoulder and was amazed. We were flying around Hogwarts, and it had just begun to snow as the sun was setting.

"It's beautiful."

"Uh huh."

I rolled my eyes at his boyish attitude and gawked at the view. It was so romantic I could puke. Ok, I reiterate, I'm not one for mushy gooshy romancey stuff, and this was ripped strait from a romance novel. But the inner girly girl was gushing and squeeling.

We made a few circles around the castle, then a quick lap over the forest. It wasn't as foreboding and malevolent from up above. It just looked like any other piece of scenery.

Once we finished we flew up to the astronomy tower and dismounted.

"That was amazing." I gushed.

"Yeah, and see, I never let you fall."

I smiled and hugged him. I felt him gently kiss my head. This was his softer side I rarely got to see. Most of the time it was his bad boy persona with a mix of seductive attitude that I usually saw. I loved it of course, but this was nice too. I he was always surprising me, and never boring. There had been times when we would finish snogging, and just sit on the floor side by side, usually my head on his shoulder and we would just talk. Never anything serious, just pleasant. I knew it would be a long time before he could trust me enough to really open up. The same went for me. I could easily open up to friends. But relationships with a lover or boyfriend were more complicated and harder to maintain. Also, I found if you didn't open up and get attached it hurt less when it all ended.

"Draco, I gotta get to my detention."

"Fine. Ill walk you."

We separated and walked to the dungeons. He was bragging about the slytherin quiditch team and how they had been improving and that they would be sure to win the quiditch cup next year. Of course my competitive attitude flared up and I rebutted saying that our team had more heart and skill. We playfully bantered until we got to the entrance of the dungeons. He kissed my forehead and walked off


	18. Chapter 18

As per usual, detention was horrid. I had to alphabetize all the herbs, lizards, and other vile things that were used in potions under Snape's creepy gaze. He literally hovered over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't trying to steal anything. As if. Then because that was too simple I had to stack all the cauldrons according to size then wipe down all the tables and chairs. I had thought the floors were revolting, but they were nothing compared to the gooey, slimy, crusty mess left on the tables.

After detention my feet ached, and my shoulders were killing me. I dragged myself to the common room and plopped down onto the couch with a long sigh.

"Hey rose. Back from detention I see." I recognized the voice to belong to Ron. Which reminded me of the potion I had bought at Zonkos awhile ago that I had yet to try out.

"Hello Ron." I replied but my voice was muffled by the couch cushion.

"What?"

I rolled over onto my back and stared at him drowsily, "I said, hello Ron."

"Oh."

He looked around uncomfortably and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I heard bout you and Malfoy."

"Oh? I suppose it was a matter of time."

"What do you see in that git?"

"A lot of things, you may not believe me, in fact, I know you don't, but he isn't as horrible as he appears."

"His dad is a death eater, he is in Slytherin, and he hates everything that isn't pure blood related. How can you believe that?"

"I try not to judge based on previous offenses. I don't judge you for trying to catch peaks at me changing when I stayed at your place over the summer last year, and actually succeeding in seeing me topless."

His ears turned bright red, as did the rest of him.

"I said I was sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine, they're only tits."

That didn't help matters and he blushed even more which I hadn't thought was possible.

"It's fine if you're not happy about me and Draco. Just pretend that it isn't happening and we can keep things the way they've always been. Ok?"

"Alright, sounds good too me. Good night, you might want to head to the girls dormitories. That couch isn't comfortable to sleep on."

"Thanks Ronald."

I slowly got up and uneasily made my way to the stairs, and clumsily climbed up.

I changed into my usual camisole and leggings, brushed out my hair and put it into a bun atop my head to create volume, and give me those natural waves those surfer girls on the TV had. I sprayed some hairspray to hold it, climbed into bed and fell into a nice deep sleep.

I woke up to Celeste chomping down into my wrist.

"Bloody hell! You stupid cat!" I hissed as I grudgingly handed her some treats from the bag under my pillow.

I lazily got up and made my way to the bathroom. I slid on a headband, changed into uniform, sprit zed on my perfume, I then used some black mascara, with dark brown eye liner. It was dark but I felt somewhat, sensual that day. I suppose it had to do with the next day being the day of the ball and that my hormones were raging due to a certain, monthly visitor. Some dark pink lip gloss and I was set, I awoke all the girls and rushed down the stairs. I sat on the couch and watched the flames. I was on my side, just gazing thoughtfully. I was also feeling very quiet and thoughtful. I assumed it was my body being so tired from these detentions and knowing that the ball was tomorrow I was subconsciously conserving my energy.

My thoughts drifted to the amulet, and what my aunt had said. She said that Voldemort would come back tomorrow, but she didn't tell me how to prevent it. I assumed that's what I was supposed to do. Why should I allow him to come to power? She implied that it was inevitable and I somewhat agreed, but there had to be away to stop him before things could climax to the point where they had been during the war.

I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts. This was supposed to be a happy day. I heard the girls coming down the stairs, put a smile on my face, and walked over to greet them and go get breakfast.

We all sat down at our place at the table and gossiped about dresses, makeup, hair, and each others dates.

They then all stopped and looked at me smiling.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're going with malfoy, right?" Katy asked.

"Of course." I replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aren't you worried about how people might react?" Angelina asked.

"I honestly doubt anybody will really care besides some jealous slytherin girls, and a few extremely loyal Gryffindors. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Whatever you say. And I saw that dress box under your bed, when did you go dress shopping?" Katy asked.

"Actually, Draco bought it for me.

Their jaws both dropped and they gapped.

"Damn girls, it's not like a legion of pink furry fish descended upon the school and demanded to take you two as brides."

At this they went from looking astonished, to worrying about my sanity. They gave me this look a lot, I'm not really sure if I should be offended, or happy they care enough to have created a look for moments like this.

"Sometimes I really wonder about you Rose." Angelina murmured.

I smiled sheepishly and dug into my breakfast. The rest of the day was dull, thought at lunch Draco charmed a piece of paper to slide across the floor and too my feet so I could read it. It wasn't much, just a note. I replied and sent it back. This was how we sometimes would communicate. There wasn't much need for secrecy but it was fun. After lunch classes continued, and Draco and I met up during my free period again.

"Well hello rose, fancy seeing you here."

"Uh huh, do you have a class right now?"

"Yeah. You dummy, you should be in class!" I scolded him.

"I doubt professor Binns will miss me."

"Well if you fail then ill have to punish you."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I realized what I had said.

"Not like that you lecher!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're cute when you're frustrated."

I turned my face away and tried to push him off. Of course him being an athlete and all, this had no effect. He turned my face to him and kissed me. We stood there for awhile snogging, when it went from being a normal open mouth session, to my first French kiss session. At first I had no idea what I was doing, the last two guys I had dated never tried anything and I was embarrassingly inexperience. But I quickly caught on.

We heard somebody coming and separated.

He winked, kissed my forehead and headed off to wherever it is that he went when he wasn't with me and I ran to detention.

It turned out professor Snape had to have a meeting with the headmaster and I was able to miss out on detention.

I immediately went to sleep. I was still drastically tired, and needed all the energy I could muster to be able to dance the night away during the Yule ball.

That night I had terrible dreams of things to come, and despite the length of sleep I got, I would not be well rested in the morning. I knew, that something, something terrible, was going to happen soon and that there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I'm not gonna be able to update this week due to the fact im going to a friends for the duration of break. Also, id appreciate some reviews, and I hope to end this story soon. Have no fear, Rose will not be gone for long since I'm deffinatly going to make a sequel. I'm very excited for it, and hope you all have a great spring break. ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, I didn't require Celeste to wake me, instead I was awakened by the shrieks and giggling that surrounded me. I sleepily opened my eyes to see all the girls running around wildly with hair stuff, makeup gowns, and all that other stuff. Then, it dawned on me. The ball!

I nearly flew out of bed grabbed my bathroom stuff, fought for a shower, washed my hair and used my vanilla conditioner and body wash. Then once that wasn't done I dried my hair with a spell, and then using Katy's beauty spell book a created some loose curls, and then sprit zed on vanilla perfume. After that I slipped into my dress, dusted on some honey flavored body powder, then some foundation. The rest was simple, a golden brown smoky eye, red-ish lipstick, some bronzer, and then my golden strappy heels. I used some golden bangles and amber studs for earrings. When I was finished I twirled around in the mirror then went out to show my friends.

"Oh my Merlin! Rose you look amazing!" Angelina gasped.

Katy walked over and exclaimed, "You look like a goddess!"

I blushed and thanked them. But they looked amazing too. Katy was wearing a deep purple floor length ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, with silver hoop earrings and simple gunmetal grey eye shadow. Angelina had on a sleek and shiny silk green dress. It was very simple like mine, but it suited her.

(Sorry it didn't show up last time, I hope it works this time)Roses dress: if it still doesn't show I have it on my profile with all the other girls' dresses.

I checked the time, and saw we had half an hour till the ball. We spent the time adding finishing touches to each others looks and trying to remember how the dance went. Once we were ready we descended the staircase to the common room. And then since we didn't wanna be seen I took them through one of the passage ways so we could really make a splash. Then it was the moment of truth.

Katy and Angelina descended the staircase gracefully, and then I saw Josephine walk by in a stunning white dress with her hair in a bun atop her head with little ringlet curls carefully hanging from her head. She met with her date, a very cute seventh year and looked around. I looked around for Draco and found him. I took a deep breathe, and walked to the top of the stairs. I stopped for a moment to see where everyone was, lifted the hem of my dress and slowly made my way down, looking into Draco's eyes the whole time. When I made my way to the bottom, Draco greeted me with an outstretched hand. I daintily put my hand into his, and I was sure I was smiling like and idiot when I felt a tingling sensation crawl up my arm.

He led me past the other couples, who I now noticed were gawking at me, especially the guys. I wasn't used to this much attention. Well, I was but not when it came to my appearance. I was happy being pretty, not gorgeous or beautiful, but pretty.

We walked into the main ballroom where we were stopped by Fred and Angelina. Fred wouldn't take his eyes off me as he stared. I looked down embarrassed, mumbled a hello and walked away with Draco, perfectly aware that there were many, many eyes on us.

"I think we made an entrance." Draco said, smirking. And glaring at the same time at guys who looked for too long.

"You are so full of yourself."

He looked down at me and smiled. "But you love it."

"I suppose."

He chuckled and we walked towards the band that was setting up. I heard somebody behind us cough and turned. It was Draco's little posse.

I tensed a bit and held on to Draco's arm. I wasn't completely stupid. I wasn't going to let my guard down around this many slytherins.

"Hey Draco. What's with the Gryffindor?" I'm pretty sure the guys name was Blaise.

"She's my date. Do you have a problem with that?" he sounded so arrogant.

"No, of course not, congrats." He smiled forcefully at me, and I courteously smiled back. I could feel pansy glaring coldly at me, as the two goons behind her barely paid any attention to me at all.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go get us some punch." Draco ordered.

"Yes Draco."

"Alright"

I wasn't quite sure who was who and didn't pay much mind. I was too busy eyeing pansy to make sure she kept her distance. I leaned up to Draco's ear and whispered, "I'm going to say hi to some of my friends, ill be right back" he gently squeezed my arm and nodded as I rushed off. I let out the breathe I hadn't realized I had been holding in and made my way over to Josephine and her date.

"Rose! Wow you look stunning!"

"Thanks, you look gorgeous, as usual."

She laughed and turned to her date, "Connor, this is rose. Rose, this is Connor."

I smiled and waved at him, and he returned the gesture.

"So you're the infamous Rose Josephine never stops talking about."

"Connor, your making me look like a stalker." Josephine said as she playfully hit his arm.

"Yeah, I suppose that's me." I smiled as I replied.

I talked with them some more, thought mainly with Connors. Josephine wasn't much of a talker. Sure when she was with me we talked for hours but in public she was fairly reserved. I'm pretty sure its because she is half French, and in France people tend to be reserved in public and only consider people they have known since childhood to be friends.

But then they announced that the champions were to start the dance. I met with Draco and we stood with the crowd and cheered them all on as the champions walked by. Cedric and I made eye contact and I winked playfully. He blushed and Cho gave me a very quick glare. I smiled big at harry and notice how dreadfully uncomfortable he looked. Though the girl he was with, either lavender or Padma I really could care less looked exuberant.

Once the champions were on the dance floor the music began and they began the graceful dance. Hermione and Krum danced beautifully, as did fleur and her date. Cedric was doing very well but Cho seemed to be having some difficulty with the steps. And Harry and padma were just horrid. Clumsy, awkward and unhappy. But once it was time for the other couples to join in I grabbed Draco's arm and brought him to the dance floor and we danced. We danced for hours it seemed. We laughed and talked, and he regaled me with stories of his quidditch triumphs, his summers in Italy, and France. But he never mentioned his parents. He mentioned his mother and it was clear that he adored her. But his father was never brought up. I stored this in my brain but let him continue.

"And then when we were at the top of the arch de triomphe, we charmed some of the muggles to start dancing the cha cha."

I giggled a bit, but didn't laugh. "I've always wanted to see Paris. We once visited a small town on the outskirts of France but I doubt it can compare."

"You haven't seen France until you've been to Paris."

"I see."

He twirled me around we spun around on the dance floor.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course." I replied.

With that he led me to the balcony. A nearby couple was having a serious snogging session.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah, and I wanted to give you something."

He reached into his dress robes and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was a gold chain with a large white pearl hanging from it. But on the pearl was a golden snake with emerald eyes slithering around it. It was beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

He smiled and secured it around my neck. I could have sworn the eyes glowed for a moment but I wasn't sure. I smiled and hugged Draco, kissing him on the cheek.

"Draco I love it! It must have cost a fortune though."

"It did, but I didn't buy it."

"You stole it?"

"Of course not. It's a family heirloom. Its like a muggle promise ring."

He was looking uncomfortable with the sentimental aspect, and I just smiled.

"You don't need to explain. I promise ill never hurt you or give my heart to another while we're together."

He had this look in his, eyes, but it was gone as fast as it showed up and he held me in his arms. My hands were holding onto the necklace and my forehead rested on his shoulder as we gently swayed in time with the music. I had a lot swimming through my mind.

How serious was he about us? I was sure this was going to be a fling that would end in heart break. I was fine with that, not happy but I assumed it was inevitable and had been preparing myself for said inevitable. But if he was serious, what about his family? They wouldn't be happy. And I was supposed to help harry in the fight against you know who, which Draco's family openly supported. I had no idea what to do. I'm terrified of commitment, and as a rationalist I 'knew that this wouldn't last and that it wouldn't end well. What was I to do?

Dracos Pov.

I had just given Rose the necklace. I couldn't believe I had gone through with it. I just wanted her to know that I cared since I wasn't open with that sort of rubbish. I did care for her. I don't know if I love her. I have no idea. But, I know she loves me. I overheard her with a friend of hers. I don't know if we will last, but ill be damned if I lose her over something stupid before I make up my mind. Do I love her?


	20. Chapter 20

Hey people, here's the next chapter, please take a peek at my new story, it's a Fred story for those who are interested.

* * *

Fred's POV

I had come to the ball with an ecstatic Angelina on my arm. She looked amazing, she was certainly a looker. But the only girl on my mind that night was Rose. I felt bad for using Angelina, but so long as she wasn't aware of this fact and she remained happy what I was doing was indeed for the best.

I watched as Draco and Rose glided across the dance floor. He was talking and she hanged on his every word. I had to admit, they ere picture perfect. Perfect height for each other, both were good looking, and they seemed to make each other happy. She was smiling as though they were the only two in the room, and his eyes never seemed to leave hers, even when he would spin her around. I saw the two of them abandon the dance floor for the balcony and felt compelled to go and investigate. But then Angelina arrived, back from gossiping with her friends. I smiled, cracked a small joke, and led her to the dance floor.

I only hoped that Draco was keeping his hands to himself.

Rose's POV

Draco and I finally parted and we held hands as he walked back into the ballroom. We danced to a few more songs, and then we realized that about half of the people that had attended left already. So we took the hint and left.

Draco had left his tie and left to retrieve it, while I waited. I then heard what sounded like muffled sobs coming from behind a statue of a witch stirring a cauldron.

I slowly walked over to the statue where the sounds were coming from, and was shocked to find pansy on the ground, in the fetal position crying her eyes out. Her sapphire blue dress was all wrinkled, and was beginning to gather dust. I crouched down to her level and said, "Pansy? Are you ok?"

Her head whipped up and she unsuccessfully tried to wipe her eyes, and hiccupped.

"What do you want mud blood?"

I let the comment slide. This time. "Pansy, you were crying. Now you can be a bitch and turn me away, or you can tell me what's wrong and let me help you."

She sniffed, scowled, and then her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"How do you not know?"

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You stole Draco from me. Sure, he was just barely mine, but you took him and it's clear that you don't realize he's in love with you."

"Pansy that's ridiculous."

"It's true! Have you any idea what he's sacrificing for you? Draco never does a single thing for another person that could harm his reputation unless it's deeply important to him. His father could disown him, and his reputation is being tarnished. Also, fellow slytherins have lost respect for him. And that necklace, his grandmother gave that to him. Everyone thought he would give that to me. But no, it's hanging around your neck. That's been in his family six generations, and is nearly priceless since it was part of the French royal jewels, and has been considered lost since the French revolution. His father would kill him if he saw you wearing it."

I was for once, lost for words. I had no idea how precious the necklace was. Nor had I known that he was actually risking anything by dating me. Sure, I knew people wouldn't be happy. But now that I thought about it, he was going against much more than a lousy school tradition, these were family beliefs being tossed in the trash. Also, I hadn't thought pansy cared that much about Draco.

"I'm sorry Pansy, but if he left you than you should forget him. There's got to be other guys who would love to be with you. Why would you want to be with somebody who only tolerated you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe so but you have to agree that it does make some sense."

"Rose?" it was Draco.

"I'm sorry Pansy, but I have to go. I know you'll find somebody who loves you for you."

I quickly got up and wiped off the bit of dust on my dress and briskly walked over to Draco, immediately putting on a bright smile.

"What were you doing over there?" he asked confused.

"My earring had fallen out and it landed over there." I lied, rather quickly I noticed.

"Oh, alright. As much as it pains me, I have to meet with Snape and can't accompany you to your dorms." He then got a mischievous look in his eyes.

He gently backed me into the wall and put his hands on my waist, and kissed me passionately. My eyes were open, and I signaled Pansy to get out before Draco saw her. She nodded and rushed up the stairs, tears in her eyes. I didn't feel guilty for long and my eyes closed as I gave in to the passion. His hands were hot against my hips, and his lips were slightly chapped due to the cold winter air. But it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would to kiss somebody with chapped lips. It escalated to French kissing once again. It wasn't all that much more thrilling than normal kissing but hey, whatever.

"Mr. Malfoy, I thought I made it clear that you were to meet me in my office." Draco's head whipped around and my eyelids flew open to see Snape a few feet away scowling. As per usual. His greasy hair glinted in the torch light, and he looked rather unhappy.

"Of course. Until we meet again rose." Draco winked and stalked off with Snape. His dress robes gliding behind him. Maybe he was getting gliding lessons from Snape.

Snape gave me a thoughtful look, and I felt chills crawl up my back and my arms. I had a feeling that something big, and evil was going to happen. Soon. And I also felt, that I was going to be involved whether I wanted to or not.

Once again, please check out my other story, and please review! I can't fix things until I know what's wrong. Hope you all had pleasant breaks. ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

That night had been one of the best, and most confusing nights of my teenage life. It was possible that Draco liked me a bit more than I had assumed he did, and the look that Snape had given me, well, I had a feeling it had some hidden meaning somewhere behind it and that I was destined to find out what it was.

The next day had been fine, I saw pansy in the hallway and she did her best to pretend I wasn't there. Draco and I met up in my free period and went for another broom ride again. I hadn't seen much of Fred and was a bit sad about it. But I was sure it wasn't intentional. He and his brother most likely were plotting another prank of theirs and were too busy to bother themselves with me.

But I was fine. A week had passed and it was time for another Hogs Meade trip. I was to go with Draco.

I was standing at the exit to the little wizard town and saw Harry standing awkwardly waiting for his friends. This reminded me that the final challenge was approaching. He saw me and I smiled. He returned it, then turned to Hermione and Ron. I waved at all of them. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around to come face to face with Draco.

"Hey babe." He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we should go get something to eat and butter beer first, then go see the shrieking shack."

"Ok, that sounds cool. But why the shrieking shack? It's not all that exciting."

"Alright. Where would you rather go then?"

I thought for a moment as we walked closer to the town. "We could stop in that quidditch shop and you can try to teach me quidditch again."

He smiled smugly and agreed. We went into a small pub on the outskirts of the town, which was inhabited by only a few other students, ordered butter beer and some chips.

We talked and laughed, then he said something that made my cheeks flush and my mind reel.

"How about you come over to my manor of the summer? My folks are going to Rome to see relatives. I didn't feel like going."

"Are you serious? Id love to."

Now, it may not be the best idea to agree to go to his house that was going to be unsupervised, but I had grown to trust him even more than I originally had.

After that the conversation went to more trivial matters such as homework, teachers we didn't like etc.

"I wonder why Dumbledore asked moody to teach. He's like, insane and most of what he teaches is way too dark for school."

"The old man may be insane but it's all useful stuff."

"He used the unforgiveable curses in class. That's just not right."

"People were bound to learn of them sooner or later. Might as well be sooner."

"Well I don't think it was right. It was immoral and unethical."

"Using big words I see." He said with a playful smirk.

I kicked him under the table, but it barely had an effect as he began to laugh, as I pouted.

"You're mean to me. Watch it or I might leave you for the octopus thing in the lake."

He rolled his eyes. "That creature has nothing on me. And besides, you know you love me." he said with a wink.

"I'm not so sure about that right now. And the octopus has eight arms, you only have two. That's a let down."

"Oh so you're into deformities?"

"Of course. They drive me wild."

"I see."

We then both erupted into laughter and left with Draco paying the bill.

We wandered around Hogs Meade and bought a few things in some of the store, but we quickly got bored and went back to the castle. While we were walking, I heard a screech. Looking up I saw the phoenix that Dumbledore used flying towards us.

"Holy shit!" Draco yelled and ducked as the phoenix swooped down and landed on my outstretched arm.

"Afraid of a little birdy Draco?"

I laughed and took off the paper attached to the birds leg and read it awkwardly with the bird still on my forearm.

Ms. Williams, please come to my office after dinner today. Bring the necklace, Apollo has come to claim it.

p.s. I love peppermint paddies.

I realized he meant to bring the amulet and was attempting to be sneaky.

Draco got up from the ground and dusted off his trousers and glared at the bird on my arm. I extended my arm again and the bird flew off towards the castle.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as I stuffed the letter into my pocket.

"Huh? Oh um, the headmaster needs to talk to me again."

"Wonder what the old man wants."

"I wonder how old he his."

"Centuries."

I laughed quietly as we made our way closer to the castle that loomed in front of us. Currently, blissfully unaware of what was to come.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco and I soon parted ways after we got back from hogs Meade since I had to go and fetch the amulet. I rushed up to the common room, and once inside made my way swiftly to my bedroom.

"Ok, if I were me, where would I have put the amulet." I mumbled to myself as I stood at the side of my disheveled bed and looked around.

"I really should have remembered where I put the dam thing. Leave it to me to carelessly lose something that holds the fate of the world in its shiny-ness."

Then it hit me.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed as I reached into my pillow case.

I gently felt around for the leather strap and was careful not to touch the stone itself. There was definitely no need to get burned again. Then I felt my fingers touch the strap and slowly I pulled out the amulet, and watched the sunlight hit it through the window.

"If you wouldn't scald me and possibly cause third degree burns I would so wear you every day."

I then picked up my shoulder bag, dropped the amulet inside and headed out and into the common room where I lazily crashed on the couch and looked around at all the first and second years, quite a few of whom staring at me.

"Um, well aren't you an awkward little bunch."

A few of them rolled their eyes, and then one brave one stepped forward from a group of second years. He was about as tall as me, which I can tell you seriously sucks, had light brown hair, brown eyes, and a medium tan.

"Who are you calling little? You're barely any taller than us."

"Aw, you're so adorable little first-y!" I gushed as I stealthily got up and ruffled his hair smiling like an idiot.

"Quit it!"

"It's not my fault your cute, and you should take that as a compliment."

He had a light blush as he puffed out his chest and his jaw tightened.

"Well, as much fun as it is annoying you, I have things to do, place's to be, and Ronald's to harass, ta ta little buggers."

And with that I tried to glide like Snape out of the room. Honestly, I know I bring this up a lot but how does he do that? He must watch a lot of Miss America pageants, it's the only explanation that I can think of. Maybe he was in beauty pageants as a kid, my brother was in one when he was three, got third place. Ha! He's an ugly bugger.

I giggled to myself and listened to the echo.

"I like echo's." I said to myself.

I must be losing it, I thought. I was almost in Luna Lovegood territory with my babbling, which isn't that fun of a thought. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my little Luna, she's a riot, and much smarter than she looks. But some of her ideas are a wee bit too far fetched even for me.

I then managed to get lost, which wasn't that unusual, I have a fine sense of direction. I just have a horrible ability to completely zone out and go into auto drive when I start thinking.

I looked around and wasn't quite sure where I was exactly, but it was freezing, and dark, not to mention spooky. I wasn't in the dungeons because id been there a few times with Draco when he wanted to try and scare me. I stopped walking, when my footsteps continued. I spun around and saw nobody there.

"Is anyone there? If there is, get out here now and tell me where I am. Please?"

Nothing moved and I shrugged it off. I then felt a huge shiver go up my spine, and my body tense up. Somebody meant to hurt me. I don't know why, but I have a sixth sense, I can't see the future, but I can tell when somebody is feeling a lot of negativity, or happy. Anything else nope. I walked again and heard the footsteps, I was terrified. I felt a few tears in my eyes, and walked a bit faster. I wasn't good in times of crisis.

I then remembered something very important, I'm a wizard with a wand.

I reached for my wand when I heard a voice from behind, "looking for this?"

I turned around, but before I saw anything other than a shadow, I felt a huge pain in the back of my head, and everything went black. But not before I felt somebody taking my bag.


	23. Chapter 23

Everything was dark, and I was cold. I must have been coming to, because I immediately felt a huge throbbing pain in the back of my head. I groaned and gently put my hand where it was the most painful and it felt moist. I slowly opened my eyes, and everything was pitch black, I looked up, and where the ceiling was, all around the edges light was sneaking in through cracks I put my hand in the light and saw a reddish, brownish liquid.

"Damn it, the bastard made me bleed."

"So I see you're finally up." A gruff, angry voice stated from somewhere in my confinement.

"Who's that?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm Rose, who the hell are you?" yeah, I was not in the mood for banter, which is rather odd for me.

"Alaster Moody. I was captured awhile back and left in this godforsaken hell hole."

"Great. Wait a minute, that cant be, you've been teaching my defense against the dark arts class for the last-ow!" my head had started to hurt even more.

"It's an imposter! It's that damned Barty Crouch."

"Barty Crouch? That old guy from the ministry of magic?"

"No, not that fool, his blasted son, Barty Crouch jr."

"Oh, well why would he attack me?"

"How should I bloody well know?"

"No need to be grumpy."

He grunted in response, when I felt around for my bag. I was probing around with my hands, feeling around for it, but it was no where. But I then remembered, it was taken from me.

"Wait, no, there's no way he could have known that, could he?"

"Known what?"

"He must have known about the amulet. But Dumbledore and my aunt told me in secrecy, he wasn't even there."

"What amulet." He said as more of a statement, not sure how he accomplished that.

"The Amulet of Apollo, it was in my bag, and I remember somebody taking it from me right before I passed out."

"The Amulet of Apollo! How did you get your hands on that?" He growled at me from the darkness.

"My bio parents were the Athenison's I guess, and they died recently and left it to me." I said, unsure of why he was getting louder.

"Youre the last Athenison?"

"I suppose."

"Well ill be damned. Well that sneak must have found out about the amulet and found that you had it. Then he locked you in here with me so he could dispose of you later to make sure he could pass it on to voldemort."

"Dispose of me? Hell no, and voldemort hasn't came back yet so don't go jumping to conclusions old man."

"Watch your tongue missy."

"Don't tell me what to do. Old man."

"I'll have you know I'm one of the most famous Auror's here is!"

"Yeah sure, until you went bonkers and you became a paranoid weirdo."

"You little brat, I was battling death eaters and fighting battles before you were even born."

"Is that supposed to be impressive or something?"

He was silent after this and I was somewhat grateful, I was in serious need of some thinking time. I slowly slid my legs towards me and sat in the fetal position, resting my forehead on my knees as I kept my arms between my legs and stomach, trying to get warm.

I could not believe any of this was happening, before this I was a normal teenager, trying to pass my classes, spending time with my boyfriend, and just trying to stay alive. Sure I was a witch, but that wasn't too unusual. Ever since my aunt dropped in and gave me that amulet I knew my life was going to change. I didn't want my life to change, I was happy with my life. I don't want anything to change. There's nothing wrong with liking how things are going and enjoying life and not want things to change.

But now here I am stuck in some freaky prison with an annoying, paranoid Auror awaiting for the creepy asshole who put me here to come back and kill me, all because of some stupid amulet that I was given without even being asked!

I was going to continue pondering when I began hearing soft footsteps and a door close. I looked around and didn't see any movement or doors.

"He's back." I heard moody say from whatever corner he was cowering in.

"No shit." I replied unhappily, attempting to hide the fear that was filling me from everywhere, and slowly consuming me.

The footsteps were getting louder and I was hearing somebody grumbling to themselves. I was fully aware of my legs shaking and pulled my arms out and tightly wrapped them around my legs and try to squish myself into the wall, hoping against hope that I would disappear. This wasn't like TV or Saturday morning cartoons, this was real life, this guy was going to kill me and there was absolutely nothing I could do. I was all alone, and doomed.

And that was the twenty third installment of love can be our savior, or our demise. I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up tomorrow. I look forward to reviews, and I can't wait to find out what happens next. Yeah, sorry but I don't even know what I'm going to put her through. ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

I began to shake even more as I heard the foreboding footsteps coming closer, bringing with them my inescapable doom. A tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away and took deep breathes. I looked up, assuming that that would be where my captor would get me from. I was right, as the sound of a key turning in a lock was heard and the top of the cell was getting higher and higher. I balled my hands into fists trying to get myself calm.

The top opened, and down looked a face just like that of Moody.

"You're awake, good." He said as he took his wand and murmured a spell as my body flew up from the ground and out of the box onto the floor. I slid on the floor and I felt my elbow scrape against the stone floor and cursed as I cradled my wounded arm.

"Get up!"

I looked up into the face of my capturer, though it wasn't his actual face, and was that of Moody. So in reality I didn't know what the guy looked like.

"I said, get up!"

I whimpered and slowly pushed myself up from the ground and into a standing position. My mind went into auto drive. I immediately looked around at all of my surroundings, took in every detail, and then sized him up. If I was going die, there was no way in the seven hells I was going to make it easy for him.

"So you're the last Athenison, not much to you. But then again your family was that of no good traitors who deserved what they got."

"Don't say that!"

"Shut up! Your parents and grand father didn't know when to give up either."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned angrily.

"I killed them, those stupid fools thought they were protecting you, thought they were protecting the world. Stupid muggle loving idiots, they dared to betrayed the dark lord and deserved it all!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my knees were shaking and my eyes were watering again, why was I crying so damn much!

I then leaned against the table behind me, and felt something. I picked it up without bringing it in front of me, it was cold and heavy, I wasn't sure what it was, but I was angry and it didn't matter.

He walked forward slowly, with his wand readily aimed at me in case I tried anything.

"You don't have to die you know, you could easily give yourself over to the dark lord and his righteous cause."

I was quiet, I was fuming, and I had completely lost it.

"You son of a bitch you killed my parents, and now I'm gonna kill you!"

I swung with everything in me and it turned out I had grabbed a small iron cauldron. But it didn't matter. Anything in my hands at that moment was a weapon. I nailed him in the shoulder and he dropped his wand. I yelled and I swung again, getting him in the back, again and again.

"You blasted blood traitor!" he grabbed my ankle and pulled, I fell onto my back and I heard my wrist snap.

"Ah!" I yelled out as I clutched my wrist, I looked at it and saw it bent at a horrifying angle.

He swung at me and I felt his fist come into contact with my jaw and I ended up biting into my lower lip. He grabbed his wand and was about to say something, no doubt about to kill me when he bent over grabbing his forearm in agony. He pulled back his sleeve and there, in plain sight, was the dark mark of a death eater.

"He's back, the dark lord has come back!" he said as he laughed maniacally.

"Lucky you I'm now in a, forgiving mood." He waved his wand as I was immediately bound head to toe. He had been wearing gloves, and he pulled one off and shoved it in my mouth to gag me as he hid me in the corner of the room. He briskly ran out with a demented smile as I began to cry again. I had failed, I had failed my parents, my friends, my aunt, the world. I hadn't gotten to harry in time. I hadn't given him the amulet in time and now he who must not be named would rise to power and thousands, millions would die and suffer.

I wasn't quite sure how long I was there, but I eventually heard the door open, and through a crack between the dressers I was behind I saw harry and Barty, but harry was hurt, and he was babbling about Cedric, and Voldemort, and so many other things. I listened closely, and quickly learned that Cedric was dead, and that it had been during the final challenge! But the final challenge hadn't been for a week, I must have been out for awhile.

I wanted to call out for harry, but I knew if he knew I was there Barty would surely ckill him and I couldn't bring any more harm to anyone. I began wiggling to get out of my bounds but they were too strong. I felt skin burning and blood trickled down from my ankles to the floor. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched. But then something happened and harry was backing from Moody.

Then things started happening, they went by so fast. The door burst open, the headmaster and Snape and somebody I couldn't see came in, Barty became himself, and they found moody in the chest. I began to scream, I screamed loudly and squirmed wildly. Dumbledore ran over and saw me. The look in his eyes was something I had never seen in any ones eyes and I felt horrid, it looked like sadness, anger, guilt, and so much more blended into one. Snape pulled the dressers out of the way, and Harry took one look at me and gasped.

They unbound me and all I could do was cry, I sobbed and I hiccupped, feeling so ashamed, devastated and embarrassed over everything that had happened.

"Rose, get your self together! What happened?

"I, I was walking, somebody hit me, he hit me, and," I gasped for breathe unsteadily as they all stood around me, waiting and looking at me sympathetically, "I was with moody, the man took my bag, he has the amulet! He took it. I don't know what he did with it! And, he killed my parents, he bloody killed them! He said they deserved it! I hit him, so, so hard. I couldn't stop even if I had wanted to. Then he said the dark lord was back and ran off after tying me up."

I was sure they didn't understand a word I had said through all my crying and sniffling, and I was babbling. I just kept talking so fast I couldn't stop because if I did I would cry and never stop. I was stressed out, I felt like a failure, I was in pain, I was alone. I couldn't go home, id be putting my other parents and brother in danger. I must have passed out, because for some reason next thing I knew, I was in the hospital wing, alone, all I could do was cry.

There you have it! wow I was even shocked, I've got a dark little mind….ill update Monday! Hope you all have a good weekend


	25. final! wait for sequel

Quickly after I awoke I was back asleep, this happened a few more times until one day I stayed awake long enough to look around. Around me were bouquets of flowers, candies, and even an adorable stuffed owl. I picked it up, looked at the card on its ear and saw it was from Ron. I smiled and hugged it as I leaned back into I pillows.

I looked myself over, I had bandages on my legs, my wrist was bound, I guess I broke it, a bandage was wrapped around my head and there was some gooey ointment on my cheek were Barty punched me.

"Rose?"

I looked up and saw Draco, I smiled though it caused a sharp pain in my jaw. He must have seen me flinch because in a second it seemed he was beside my bed and holding my hand with a pained look of his own.

"Hey Draco, long time no see."

"Sorry bout that. I heard about what happened, Potter has a rather big mouth."

"I see. Um, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I looked down shyly, "could you sit with me for awhile? I don't wanna be alone."

He looked shocked, but nodded and slowly crawled onto the bed. I curled into a ball and nestled into the warmth of his body, with my head on his shoulder. He leaned his cheek on my head and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe right then, and the thought of it ending was too much to bare. Then memories of the whole ordeal flooded my mind. I started crying quietly into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Draco, I was so scared, so, so scared. I thought I was going to die, and I would never see you again, or my friends, or anyone. And I had let everyone down."

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't let anyone down."

"But I did, it's my fault the dark lord is back."

"What? If he was back it couldn't be your fault, don't say things like that."

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I blurted out everything about the amulet and how I was supposed to give it to harry to stop he who must not be named. Draco was really quiet for awhile, until he said, "it still isn't your fault, you had no way of knowing, and you were attacked. Don't you ever say it's your fault dammit. And why didn't you tell me about the Amulet?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"I know, but I didn't even tell my friends, the twins, anyone. I couldn't. At least I told you know. I'm so, so sorry."

I just kept crying. I felt alone, I felt scared that somebody would come after me, and I just needed to cry.

Draco's POV

I let her cry, and gently kissed the top of her head every so often and just listened. I didn't know how to comfort her, and I didn't know what to say. I wish she hadn't told me about the amulet, I was to be a death eater. If I knew this information and didn't tell the dark lord I could die. My mother would be killed and my father, even worse. If I told, she would be harmed and that would destroy me. I didn't want to be a death eater, but I had to. It was in my blood and I would be killed if I didn't join. I didn't know what to do. But until the time came, I would stay here with Rose, and I wouldn't think about it. I cared for her, and I wasn't about to let anything happen to her.

Eventually her tears stopped, and she fell asleep. I stayed there thinking until the nurse kicked me out. I ordered her to tell Rose to owl me when she awoke, and left.

Roses POV

After my wrist healed I was let out of the hospital wing, in time for the end of school. When I arrived in the common room everyone was ecstatic and I got hugs and tearful hello's from everyone. I told people I had been kidnapped but said nothing about the why. Harry and Draco were the only ones I trusted with the information. I quietly packed my things and listened to Josephine babble as she sat on my bed watching me.

"But yeah, Connor is totally going to invite me to the beach over the summer, I'm so excited."

I smiled and looked up saying, "sounds fun, you gonna meet his family?"

"Of course I am silly."

"Cool, well so long as your summer is awesome."

"What about you and Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well did he mention anything about the break?"

"Well he invited me to his manor when his folks are in rome."

"Oh Merlin, his manor? This is so exciting! My little girl is all grown up!"

"You're mental, did I ever tell you that?"

"A few times, but you know you don't mean it."

"Whatever you say love."

"Dummy. Well, your going to be at his manor, over the summer, your turning 16, put the pieces together!"

"What pieces?"

"You are so dim sometimes it's hard to believe you made it this far in life, the pieces about him going to make a move!"

"He's not gonna try to get into my pants."

"Right, and I'm the jolly old queen of Spain."

I curtseyed deeply and replied, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance your majesty."

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed.

"Fine, well when you're at his manor and you two are rolling around passionately on the bed, and he reaches for your pants, don't say I didn't warn you."

With that she literally skipped out of the room leaving me to lug my suitcase down the stairs into the common room.

"Need help with that?"

I looked up to see Fred, standing by the couch watching me with humor in his eyes.

"Well, "I looked at the heavy suitcase and felt the dull pain in my wrist, sighed, sucked in my pride and replied, "Just be careful, I've got some delicate stuff in there."

He rolled his eyes and walked with me outside to the carriages.

"Well, I hope ill see you over the summer my dearest Rose." He said with a wink.

"You will, it won't be a good summer without you." I replied smiling like an idiot, I loved that we could pick up as friends where we left off. He must be getting along well with Angelina.

"Whatever you say." He said, looking distracted

In my mind, I was somber. I knew I wouldn't be going home. Dumbledore arranged for me to stay with a friend of his in a secret location so I would be protected, and as would my family. All I knew was that I was to meet him at the train station, and then I wouldn't see my family who had been made aware of the situation. I only hoped they would be safe without me.

I gently looped the leather strap of the amulet around my fingers and recalled Dumbledore handing it to me after me made me aware of the plans of where I was to stay.

"Earth to Rose, are you with me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

He was interrupted by Draco, "Watch it Weasley, that's my girlfriend you're acting all chummy with."

"Just because she's dating you doesn't mean I'm not allowed to talk to her ferret boy."

Draco flushed and replied with, "that may be so but I know of your intentions and I warn you, come too close to her again and you will be terribly sorry."

"Draco, calm down, he was helping me with my things."

"fine." And with that he snatched my things from Fred and led me a carriage. I turned to look over my shoulder and waved goodbye. He nodded and went to a carriage with his brother and others as they watched me walk away.

We walked to a carriage inhabited by a few Slytherin first years. One look at Draco's glare and they scattered before he even said anything, which caused him to smile smugly.

"Draco, we could have just shared with them."

He smirked and replied, as he sat next me, "if we did you wouldn't let me do this, and with that he kissed my and cradled the back of my head."

"Whoo! Go Draco!" I shoved him off me with a dark red blush on my face and saw some Slytherins in the carriage behind us laughing.

Draco had a smug look as I punched his shoulder. The rest of the carriage ride was quiet as we talked about me possibly visiting, and when we arrived to the train I excused myself to be with my friends.

We parted with a kiss and he told me to write. When I got to the compartment, I saw only the girls and sat with them, somewhat bored, and scared as I thought of what my summer held in store for me.

When we arrived at the train station, I had a feeling that my fate had been sealed, and that my life had only just began to change. For the better or the worse I wasn't sure, but I knew that so long as I could lean on Draco, and didn't bang my head against the wall to hard, there was a two percent chance I might make it. Now, all I had to do was survive the summer, and then I could return to Hogwarts. But until then, I had to survive best I could. And not die.


	26. NEED TO READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

After all this time, the sequel is finally up!

Its: To Betray Out Of Love, With hope of forgiveness.

Yeah, it's a long name but my original wasn't as eye catching. Please read and review if you liked this story. Also, if you have ideas for a story please tell me, or if you want to see something happen in the sequel or my other fanfic, feel free to message me or leave it in a review. Thanks!!!!!!!!


End file.
